


Rest Your Soul

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angel/Demon Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Greek Gods AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Big Brother Deckard, Platonic Cuddling, Secretly a Virgin, Shaw Sibling Antics, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, florist/tattoo artist, multiple alternative universes, multiple tropes, werewolves/vampire Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 33,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: This is a collection of prompts and fills that mostly include the ship Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw. Some will be about the Shaw Siblings/family. Others include ships like Roman Pearce/Owen Shaw and Hattie Shaw/Ramsey. Tags will be added as more stories are added. Each chapter will tell you what trope/Au the prompt fill is.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Almost kiss + Stuck in a room

**Author's Note:**

> Starting in the summer of 2020, I have been doing small requests over on my tumblr. I have decided to post them all here. As of the publication date of this work, I will continue to host these small requests. So, if you want to come over and request something, I try to do them every Friday. If anything changes, I'll make sure to come on here and let you all know.
> 
> I'm just going to copy and paste all of the prompt fills, so they will have typos, and the first few will be fairly short because I was just starting out with them. The prompts stop looking like little paragraphs at around chatper 13
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> My tumblr: https://omnivorousshipper.tumblr.com

Just imagine them locked in a small closet, hiding from an enemy. They’ve been ignoring the sexual tension between them for weeks, and it’s only amplified by the lack of distance between them when they’re hiding. They keep knocking against each other, barely any light to see. They keep sniping at each other, but it gets old pretty quick since they know they’re stuck like that for a while. And that’s when the feels come in. Maybe they don’t hate each as much as they say. Now, the closeness doesn’t seem so bad. At all. It’s only when they hear someone close to their hiding place, do they whisper together. And Luke can’t quite hear Deckard, so he leans close and they’re lips brush, getting a gasp out both of them. But, just as they’re about to really kiss, they have to get out, or else they’ll be discovered by the bad guys


	2. Prison Au + Erotic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: I saw the previous post and it's so perfect!!! Prison Au+Erotic dreams

So, let’s say Mr. Nobody doesn’t pick these two up and they’re in prison for a while together. And it’s just part of Luke’s daily schedule to show off how strong and easy it would be for him to beat Deckard’s ass. But, Deckard doesn’t see it as a threat. He can’t help but stare at those muscles and think something completely different. And maybe he does think about how Luke can beat his ass. Deckard doesn’t think much of it, only admiring Luke’s muscles when he shows them off. But soon enough, he starts having dreams. Very vivid dreams. And he starts to get worried when he wakes up one night, way too excited. He sits up and looks across the way to Luke’s cell and sees him staring back. They make eye contact, but both blush and look away. They avoid each other, both going along with daily prison life. Deckard thinks they’ll just ignore each other forever, until one day, when he’s being pulled into the showers, shoved into a wall. He’s about to deck whoever did that to him, but he’s looking into the eyes that have been drifting through his dreams for a while. And suddenly, all his dreams are coming true and he’s loving every second


	3. Love Confessions + Characters in Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: For the Mashup Trope Shobbs again please 61 + 67 I'm sorry but I think these are very cool and I love having more with them. Thank you so much!!! Love confessions+characters in peril

So. I’m imagining that Luke and Deckard both couldn’t wait for Mr.Nobody or the CIA to help them against Eteon, so they team up together to take down a facility of Eteon’s. But, they go in half blind. They run out ammo and are hiding, pressed together, both thinking they’re screwed. And Luke’s just like “screw it” and he grabs Deckard’s shoulder, who glares at him “what?!” And Luke leans forward, looking Deckard in the eyes, saying “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while” and presses his lips against Deckard’s and thinks he’s going to get killed by Deckard instead of Eteon, but instead, Deckard grabs Luke’s head, kissing him back aggressively. They’re whole world narrows down to just the two of them. They don’t notice that the bad guys have stopped coming, or that they can hear a few of their friends running through the halls, calling their names. All they can focus is on each other


	4. Survival/Wilderness Au + Huddling for Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Fanfiction Mashup Ask 39 and 74 with Luke and Deckard These are so awesome! I don't know how you do it they're so good!! Thank you for all of these! Survival/wilderness Au+Huddling for warmth

Alright, so the boys are sent on a mission in the middle of winter, but when they’re running away from the bad guys in their stolen vehicle, Deckard over does it. He practically wrecks the car. They get away from the bad guys, but now they’re stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no signal or backup coming their way. They’re completely on each other’s nerves by that point, and Deckard doesn’t want anything to do with Luke. They find a very run down shack, that only has a few random tools in it for lumber, but it’s shelter. They sit on different sides of the shack, ignoring each other, but Deckard is shivering like crazy as he tries to ignore it and sleep. Luke can’t help but feel bad for him. He finally gets up and sits next to Deckard. And Deckard is so cold, he barely fights as Luke easily scoops him up and places Deckard into his lap. The smaller man immediately turns into his body heat, nearly purring in delight. They stay like that for the rest of the night, and Luke can’t help but gently tease Deckard in the morning when he wakes up blushing


	5. Fake Married + Unexpected Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Racheld93: Hey babe here's one for ya... 49 + 90. With Love, R Fake married+Unexpected Virgin

So, the two of them have to go undercover at a resort for a lot of married couples. They’re trying to catch a mob boss who brought his own husband, but cheats on him a lot. They’re hoping the mob boss goes after Deckard and they can catch him. While they’re in their room, Luke notices that Deckard is nervous, and he asks why. And that’s when Deckard quietly admits that he’s never been with anyone. He’s not sure if he can fake everything. Sure, he can charm people and flirt, but if he gets alone with the guy… And Luke’s shocked. How can Deckard be a virgin? He asks if Deckard wants some pointers. But the other man shakes his head and quietly, without looking at Luke, says, “could you… could we…?” And Luke asks if Deckard’s sure, and he nods, with more confidence. And how can Luke say no to that?


	6. Massage fic + I didn't mean to turn you on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Fanfiction Mashup with Shobbs 26 and 86 I'm sorry if these are piling! I loved the ones you've done so far. Your writing is so inspirational and imaginative! Thank so very much for these 😭😊😊😊Massage fic+I didn’t mean to turn you on fic

The boys and the Toretto crew have come back from a mission, relaxing at Mr. Nobody’s facility. But during the mission, Luke had been shoved and pushed into the ground, wall, and every other hard object in sight. He’s pretty sore. Seeing this, Deckard offers Luke a massage. At first, Luke’s pretty sure Deckard is just going to snap his neck, but when Deckard gets his hands on Luke, Luke’s purring in pleasure. He’s like putty in Deckard’s hands, and thinking about all the ways Luke can convince Deckard to give him a massage after every mission. But, Luke doesn’t realize until Deckard’s done, that he’s rock solid. He isn’t quick enough to hide it and sees Deckard’s eyebrows raise in surprise. Instead of being embarrassed, Luke smirks and says, “want to help me with that?” Which of course, how can Deckard say no?


	7. Teacher Au + Will they or won't they

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nix1327: Okay for the Shobbs fanfic mashup 20+76? Thanks lovely! Teacher AU+Will they or won’t they

So, Luke of course teaches gym, self defense classes, and coaches a few of the sports teams. While Deckard is the “either you love them or hate them” history teacher. The students rarely see these two together outside of school assemblies. But it’s not until one day, someone says they spotted Mr. Hobbs and Mr. Shaw kissing in the parking lot. The school is rampant with rumors and gossip. The students stake out both teachers’ cars, hoping to actually catch them in the act. But, when the end of the day comes, neither teacher says anything to each other when they leave the building and get into their cars. And this happens the next and the day after that. The kid who saw them kissing swears he wasn’t lying, but nobody else saw those two. It becomes a school activity to watch either teacher, hoping to see some action. But for a whole semester, nothing happens. And both teachers deny anything when the students hint at it. It’s not until it’s “bring your kid to work day” for the teachers. Everyone loves Mr. Hobbs’ daughter, she’s absolutely adorable. But when a few students go to Mr. Shaw’s history lesson, they’re in shock and glee when Mr. Shaw introduces Mr. Hobbs’ daughter as his daughter as well


	8. Baby Fic + Secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Fanfiction Trope Mashup- could you do 33 and 54 for Shobbs please? I'm excited to see how this turns out, all your fics have been incredible! Baby fic+Secret relationship

So, let’s say younger MI6 agent Deckard Shaw meets a young DSS agent Luke Hobbs. Sparks fly and Deckard thinks about moving to America. But then one night, Deckard gets a call from Luke. “My ex-wife just gave birth to my daughter” and they talk and agree that Deckard will move to America to help with the baby. But before Deckard can leave MI6, Brixton kills their team and Deckard has to shoot Brixton and go on the run. He has nowhere to go. He goes to Luke, who agrees to hide him. Luke wishes he could marry Deckard and tell the world about his husband and beautiful daughter, but he can’t while Deckard is a fugitive, they have to keep it all a secret


	9. Airport/travel Au + Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: For the trope mashup, 10 and 24? Interested to see how you’d interpret that, because all the others have been really interesting! Airport/travel Au+Soulmate Au

I’m imagining that Deckard was never betrayed by Brixton and is still working for MI6, but he’s getting a bit burned out, which his sibs notice. They suggest a vacation. To LA. They spend a couple of weeks enjoying themselves, but when the day to leave comes, they sleep in a little too much. All three are booking it to the airport, running through it at top speed, and it’s not surprising when Deckard runs full force into a random, huge guy. His sibs have to race back and pick Deckard up off the floor, because he was too busy staring up at the guy who knocked him to the ground. His sibs don’t know that he was actually staring up at his soulmate, who was also too shocked to say anything and stop his soulmate from being dragged away from him. Once Luke gets over his shock, he races through the airport, trying to find which gate his soulmate went into. But to no luck. So, Luke breaks the rules a bit and lies to airport security and telling them he’s tracking a dangerous person and needs to see the cameras. He learns that his soulmate is on flight to London. Without thinking, Luke’s booking a flight to London as well


	10. Holiday Fic + Vacation Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Shobbs fanfiction trope mashup 30+34 (could you include little Samantha too please?) Holiday Fic+Vacation Fic

So, it’s Christmas time and Luke has reconnected with his family and making sure he and Sam spend the holiday with his family in Samoa. At the same time, the Shaw sibs are vacationing in Samoa because they wanted some sun and their mom said to spend the holiday without her. One day, Luke takes Sam out and about, showing off his home to her. They stop at the beach, to relax and play, and Luke’s eyes widen when he sees Deckard there. They talk for a while, their banter not as harsh because of Sam being there. But suddenly, Sam’s crying in pain. She cut her foot on a rock. And Luke’s comforting her while Deckard leaves for a second and comes back with a small first aid kit he keeps on him at all times. He’s super gentle with Sam as he patches her up and asks if dad and daughter want to go out to dinner because Sam was so brave while he patched her up. Sam immediately begs her dad if they can and he of course says yes


	11. Fairy tale+ Magical Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: I love the ones you've done so far! If you're still doing the fanfic mashup can you do shobbs 25+99? Fairytale Au+Magical Accidents

With this one, I’m thinking that the evil sorceress Cipher curses Deckard on the day he’s supposed to become the king of his kingdom. She curses him so he can’t leave the tallest tower of an abandoned castle, not until his one true love comes and saves him. But the thing is, Deckard’s no damsel in distress, he tries to save himself. He’s studied magic before and tries to lift the curse. He isn’t successful, but he keeps trying. The rumors of a prince locked up at the top of a tower spreads throughout many kingdoms, but nobody does anything, thinking it’s not real. But ex-knight Luke Hobbs is willing to try. He was framed for a horrible crime in his home kingdom and is forced to flee it, and hopes by rescuing this prince, he can once again become a knight. However, when Luke shows up, intent on rescuing Deckard, that’s when Deckard’s magic finally cracks the curse. Doesn’t lift it though. Instead of keeping him in the tower, it now forces him to stay connected to Luke. They soon find out that Deckard can’t be more than five feet away from Luke before the curse kicks in and forces him back to Luke. Neither is very happy with this arrangement, but they learn to work together and use the curse to their advantage as they make their way back to Deckard’s kingdom


	12. Hospital Au+Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: #8 Hospital AU + #75 Bed sharing, Shobbs.

So, I’m imagining that Luke is the surgeon and Deckard the nurse. They’ve been working some extremely long hours, rarely seeing each other. Luke is about to start a second shift and is taking a break in an on-call room. There’s a few small beds for the hospital staff. Luke’s laid down, getting a few minutes of rest. But when he wakes up, he can feel a weight on top of him that he hasn’t gone to sleep with on his chest. Blearily looking down, he sees his boyfriend, Deckard, fast asleep on him. Deckard had just finished his shift and had been looking for Luke to tell him he was going home. But when he saw Luke sprawled out, he couldn’t help himself and decided to lay down too


	13. Angel/Demon + Sick/Injured + Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Possiblypogue: Oooh! Can I get Angel/Devil AU, Sick/Injured, and/or Scars?

Luke is a high angel, given the duty to patrol Earth and protect humans from any unruly magical creatures, while being the guardian angel to a few humans at the same time.

He has gotten word of demonic energy coming from a small town out of LA and goes to investigate. When he gets close enough, he recognizes the energy as of one Deckard Shaw, the demon who had teamed up with Luke and Dom Toretto’s pack to take down the demon Cipher. Last Luke had heard, Shaw’s siblings had taken him back to hell, back to their mother’s pack.

But now, as Luke gets closer to an abandoned building, he can clearly feel Deckard’s energy, but it feels… muddled. Swooping down, Luke is able to look inside and sees a group of humans standing around the demon, who is trapped in a demon trap and a ring of salt.

What makes Luke’s stomach roll and blood boil are the two spears made out of iron that pierce both of Deckard’s wings. And even a distance away, Luke can feel the radiance of holy water from the spears

Deckard is constantly growling, but not struggling, probably in fear of tearing his wings further. A demon who can’t fly is a dead demon after all

Without thinking, Luke bolts in, easily sending a spell to knock the humans out, but no harm coming to them. He doesn’t need Heaven breathing down his neck and demanding to know why he hurt humans

Kicking the salt and demon trap away, Luke can see the relief and gratitude in Deckard’s eyes, but excruciating pain still racks his body and he lets out whimpers as Luke carefully pulls the spears from his wings and easily catches the demon when he collapses.

Luke desperately wants to heal the demon, but their conflicting energies wouldn’t allow that. Pulling Deckard away from the remnants of the demon trap, Luke can see that Deckard’s body is trying to heal itself, but the holy water isn’t allowing it. The two, huge holes in his wings will heal, but no doubt scar horrifically when they finally do heal


	14. Intimate Artistry + Innocent Physical Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Possiblypogue: The tropes Intimate Artistry & Innocent Physical Contact sound really appealing right now!

When Luke and Deckard got together, Luke is flabbergasted to learn how touchy Deckard is. He’s pleasantly surprised and over the moon. He loves it when Deckard comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. He loves it when Deckard snuggles up to him either on the couch, when they’re on a date together, when they’re in bed. And he loves it when Deckard will give him soft, chaste kisses.

But even more, Luke loves it when he sees Deckard doing the same to Sam. Deckard will help her braid her hair, kiss her goodnight, hug her when she leaves for school, and holds her hand whenever they go out.

But today, Luke can feel his heart nearly bursting with love as he comes home and spots the two of them asleep on the couch. Sam was snuggled up to Deckard’s side, his arm wrapped around her. And that’s when Luke decides to do something he hasn’t done in quite some time

He goes in search of an old sketchbook and sits down in front of his lover and daughter, and starts to sketch. He’s a bit rusty, but he keeps trying.

When Deckard wakes up, he opens to his eyes to the sight of Luke frantically drawing, a look of pure concentration on his face. In a hoarse voice, Deckard asks,

“What do you have there, love?”

And Luke jerks his head up, having not noticed Deckard waking. He can’t help but feel his face go red and feel a bit nervous

“You two looked so happy, I thought…”

“Thought what?” Deckard asks, reaching for the sketchbook, carefully to not move too much, so not to wake Sam.

And Deckard blinks when he sees the drawing. It’s not finished, but it looks absolutely amazing. Deckard is speechless.

Luke is fidgeting with his hands, unsure of what the look on Deckard’s face means. But a sense of relief goes through him when Deckard face explodes into a large grin, pure love and affection in his eyes.

“How bout you join us?” And Luke smiles back before getting up and cuddling with Deckard and Sam


	15. Assassin Au + Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: I saw the Assassin AU!!! That with the Blind date and/or drunken night together with Shobbs. Omni I love your work it brings me so much joy and makes my day ❤

Luke is sent on a mission to London, but because of bureaucracy bullshit, he doesn’t know who he’s supposed to hunt down. The office told him he’d get the file on his bounty the next day. So, he has a whole day to kill before he needs to do anything. He’s on the phone to Letty, a good friend

“Wait, so you’re free tonight?” She asks, excitement in her voice

“Yes. Why?” Luke asks, extremely suspicious.

“A friend of mine has a brother who’s been single for a while. Want me to set up a date with him for you?”

Rolling his eyes, Luke agrees, just to get Letty off his back. She’s been trying to set up blind dates for him for months.

“Why not” Luke shrugs. He needs some kind of distraction afterall

When he gets to the upscale restaurant, Luke stops in his tracks when he sees his blind date. The other man is drop dead gorgeous. His stubble is neatly trimmed, his suit fits perfectly and shows off his best features, and even the quick smile he sends Luke is simply amazing

The night goes spectacular. Luke hasn’t been able to freely banter with someone this much in a long, long time. Talking to Deckard is extremely freeing and Luke can’t get enough. They spend hours talking, consuming a little too much wine.

When they leave, Luke can feel the wine coarsing through his veins and making him bold. He normally doesn’t try anything on he first date, especially with a blind date, but Deckard is different. Luke can’t get enough of him and wants to drown in everything Deckard is willing to give him

They stumble outside to an awaiting cab, their hands already on each other and sharing hot, passionate kisses. They spend all night together, enjoying each other’s bodies.

When Luke wakes up, he couldn’t feel any happier than he does waking up to Deckard curled up in his arms. Unfortunately, the thing that woke Luke is his phone. The file on his bounty finally came through

With Deckard still quietly slumbering away in his arms, Luke opens up the file.

And feels his stomach drop out from under him.

He’s supposed to hunt down an international assassin: Deckard Shaw. Who’s picture is glaring at Luke from his phone, while the real Deckard snuggles closer to him, letting out a content sigh


	16. Royal Au + Secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymousestealyuhcheeze: Royal au + Secret relationship?? Shobbs?? If it’s ok with you

Deckard is the crown prince of his kingdom, meant to take it over when his mother ends her rule. But the thing is, his mother wants him to get married. The kingdom needs to be strengthened and she wants to make sure he starts his rule off with power and resources.

But the thing is, Deckard doesn’t want to be married to some random royal. He wants to marry the royal blacksmith, Luke Hobbs.

It had started over a year ago, when Deckard had been out hunting with his sibs. He had lost far too many arrows and needed replacements. Normally, he would have had his steward go tell the blacksmith to make more. But, Deckard wanted certain adjustments done and wanted to tell the blacksmith himself.

When Deckard had stepped into the blacksmith’s shop, he wasn’t expecting a child to come barreling into his legs. Scooping her up quickly, so she would fall and get hurt, he heard someone shout in shock

“Sam! What do you think you’re doing!”

And the child in Deckard’s arms shyly apologizes to him and what appears to be the blacksmith.

“Sorry Dad”

And Luke starts apologizing to Deckard, while taking Sam out of his arms. Deckard hust waves it away, smiling at Sam, asking her why she’s in a hurry. And he can’t help but keep smiling as she excitedly tells him about the stray cat her friends and her had found

Luke lets her run off after a bit, and Deckard strikes up conversation with him, encouraging Luke to speak to him as if he wasn’t a royal

After that, Deckard visited the blacksmith and his daughter frequently. Sometimes bringing treats and trinkets for Sam, and soon, kisses for Luke

But now, with Deckard’s mother encouraging a marriage for him, he doesn’t know what to do. He couldn’t imagine being married to someone who isn’t Luke, but he can’t tell his mother that


	17. Library Au + Stranded Due to Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Miiniiniight: Hmmm, maybe Library AU + Drunken Hook Up and/or Stranded Due to Inclement Weather

It’s during the summer and Luke wants to make sure Sam has enough enrichment and activities with her friends, so he takes her to the library for their weekly events and pick up some books for her and himself.

He had been hearing gossip from a few of the librarians about how they’re going to be getting a new hire, who had been working for another library in London for years.

One week, Luke finally meets said librarian and immediately tries to introduce himself to the adorable looking guy. And then is immediately pissed off when Deckard hisses at him

“We’re in a bloody library, keep your voice down, She-hulk!”

Luke tried to avoid him after that, not needing some stuck of asshole hissing at him to be quiet. But, one day, when Sam is at a friend’s house and Luke is dropping off books to the library, an earthquake occurs.

Luke dives under a table and feels someone else join him. Without thinking, he hugs them to his chest and they cling together, waiting for the shaking to stop. They can hear the building collapsing in on itself, while people are shouting and running for safety.

When Luke opens his eyes, he can see that he and the other person are trapped under the rubble, but luckily unharmed because of the table.

“I should have stayed in London. At least we only have to deal with the bloody rain”

Luke’s eyes widen as he looks down at the person still clutching at his chest, the British librarian sounding a bit shaken

“Yeah, welcome to California,” Luke quips backs and hears the guy give a small chuckle

They’re stuck there for quite some time, leaving them with the only option to talk to each other and get to know one another.

And Deckard apologizes for his rude comment to Luke, explaining that he was on edge being in a new place and not near his family

Once they’re finally rescued, they already have a date set up for next week, Deckard hugging Luke for helping him during the earthquake before leaving


	18. Ghost Au + Neighbor/Roommate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: 12. Ghost au and 15. Neighbor/roommate au? Maybe along with enemies to lovers trope, if that makes any sense at all with a ghost. I love your writing!

Luke is younger, just getting away from his family and moves into a cheap house. He had ignored the rumors that it was cheap because of the hauntings. It all sounded too silly

But, he’s lived there for a week now, and he’s starting to notice some things. Things are not where he left them, doors and windows opening or closing by themselves, and there’s weird noises at night.

It’s not until one night that Luke meets the thing causing all of this. He was getting up to get a midnight snack when he walks into his living room to find a ghost curled up on the couch, reading a book.

“What the fuck?!”

The ghost freaks out and disappears, the book being thrown at the wall in its haste to run away.

Luke doesn’t see the ghost for a while after that. The weird things have gotten worse though. Now, Luke actually sees his things being moved, sometimes flying, and it’s hard to get a decent nights sleep because of all the noise. It’s not until a month into him living there does Luke snap. The ghost had broken the picture frame holding one of the only pictures Luke had of his family. He’s pissed

“I’m fucking done! Get your ass out here, you absolute piece of shit!”

Of course the ghost doesn’t come out. But that doesn’t deter Luke. He keeps throwing more and more insults at the ghost, until he’s suddenly thrown back against a wall, the ghost right in his face, snarling.

And Luke’s anger disappears.

“You’re adorable,” Luke says, staring at the ghost, who draws back in surprise

“I’m not bloody adorable, you prick! I’m horrifying! You should be scared”

“You haven’t been doing anything scary, only mildly annoying shit.”

“Oh, I’ll give you scary!”

And he really doesn’t. All the things the ghost does just pissed Luke off. More and more things are broken, sometimes past the point of being repaired. The ghost comes out more and more, but only to get into screaming matches with Luke.

One day, Luke comes home, finding his third set of brand new dishes completely broken on the kitchen floor, the ghost smuggly looking at him. Luke throws his hands up

“That’s it. You win. I give up”

And Luke walks out of the house.

He comes back a few hours later, having calmed down. He walks into the kitchen, prepared to clean up the mess, when he sees that everything has been cleaned up and his dishes magically not broken

He finds the ghost sulking in the living room. Sitting down next to him on the couch, Luke says

“You probably know my name, but I don’t know yours”

“Deckard” the ghost mumbles out

“Nice to meet you Deckard. Now, you want to talk like adults and see if we can live like roommates?”

The ghost narrows its eyes but ultimately ends up shrugging and agreeing.

They both find out that they’re both good company when they’re not yelling at each other


	19. Celebrity Au + Stuck on top of a Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Racheld93: 36 celebrity au + 54 stuck on top of a ferris wheel. Hey babe let's see if this bring anything to mind... I'm thinking uber fans saw them out in public and the ran before the cameras could come out and they've been riding the ferris wheel for a long time hiding but then it malfunctions.. they're fans have been convinced they are dating but no one has gotten solid proof yet... until now lol

The thing is, Luke doesn’t even know Deckard. Sure, he’s seen the guy at a few red carpet events and premiers, but they haven’t done more than nod at each other in acknowledgment. A while back, Luke had gotten into it with Deckard’s little brother on Twitter, but the older Shaw didn’t say anything, as he didn’t manage his own social media.

However, someone had started a rumor that the two had a relationship. A well edited picture of them at a party, and bam! Whole internet was obsessed with the idea of them in a relationship.

They both had to dodge paparazzi and fans because they kept bombarding them with questions. Luke was getting sick of it. But it seemed like it wasn’t just their fans that wanted them together, it seemed like the universe itself did.

It was one of the weekends Luke had free and he spent it at a carnival with Sam and Lisa. But when they’re walking around, they bump into a different trio: The Shaw Sibs. And it’s almost like an alarm is wrung because Luke can hear people whispering, as Luke and the Sibs are recognized. And soon phones are coming out and people are crowding around them. A little angry about being disturbed on his day off, Luke books it out of there, telling Lisa he’ll meet up with them later. He runs to the Ferris wheel, where apparently the older Shaw brother was trying to hide as well.

“Want to hide together?” Luke asks, seeing the relief on Deckard’s face.

“Sure”

They pile into a car, not realizing their fans had caught up to them and snapped a few pics of them.

They ride the wheel twice, trying to wait the fans out. During that time, introductions are finally made and they joke about the rumors around them. Until the wheel stops, with the two of them at the very top. They hear that the wheel needs some repairs, but not to worry. They both let out a groan, wanting to get on with their day. After a minute, Luke turns to Deckard and says

“So, come here often?”

At first, Deckard blinks at him, face blank. But then his nose is scrunching up and he lets out a snort that turns into full belly laughter

After that, they grow even closer and when the wheel starts turning again and Deckard and Luke get off the ride, they both have a date for the next weekend


	20. Bodyguard and Assassin Au + Flirting Under fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: Short Drabble for #17&18 Bodyguard and Assassian AUs and I think it was trope #48 Flirting Underfire, Shobbs

Of course, Luke is a bodyguard. One of the best in fact. He quit the DSS and police work, figuring being a bodyguard would be less risky and allow him more time with Sam.

His current client is paying through the nose for Luke and several other bodyguards because he’s convinced his business rival is trying to kill him. Luke thinks the guy is missing a few marbles but the pay is good and he’s not going to turn it down.

After two weeks with the client, Luke regrets signing on with him. The client is one of the worst sleazeballs. Cheating on his wife, taking bribes, abusing his workers. And Luke’s pretty sure he heard about a ton of illegal deals going on under the table.

It’s during a gala that Luke meets the infamous Deckard Shaw, renowned assassin. Now, Luke knows his client likes to sleep with anything that moves, so it’s not surprising when he sees his client with a gorgeous man at the bar. In fact, this is the first time Luke’s jealous of his client. The man he’s chatting up is drop dead gorgeous and definitely Lukes type

And it’s no surprise his client brings Mr. Sex-on-legs up to his hotel room. But. Luke doesn’t hear the normal tell tale signs of his client getting his rocks off. (It’s the part of Luke’s job that he hates the most) It’s way too quiet. That’s when Luke enters the room, to see his client dead on the floor, neck snapped, and the gorgeous man from the bar standing over his corpse

Luke stares at the assassin

The assassin stares back

But before Luke can draw his gun, the assassin already has a knife out, and throwing it straight at Luke. And he’s not quick enough. The knife goes right into Luke’s shoulder, making him drop his gun and allowing the assassin to escape

Luke was absolutely sure this would ruin his career. But it doesn’t. He’s told later that the assassin was Deckard Shaw, and he’s extremely lucky to come out of their encounter alive. People actually seek him out, even though he let his client get killed. Apparently he’s a bit of a legend for surviving Shaw

Cue a few months later, and Luke’s on another detail. He’s protecting a senator this time. She shouldn’t have an dangerous enemies, but Luke’s still on guard. And that’s when he spots him. Deckard Shaw.

The guys at the bar, chatting someone up. Luke slides up next to him, growling

“You better not be here to kill my client again”

“The boring old politician? I don’t dabble in politics, She-hulk”

“Then who are you here for?”

“The millionaire who’s been poisoning the local water supply. The guy your dear senator is trying to run out of town”

“Thought you didn’t dabble in politics”

The assassin smirks at him and walks away, disappearing into the crowd. Luke goes back into a corner, watching everyone until he sees Deckard slip out of the room. Letting his colleagues take over for him, Luke follows the assassin

And he walks right into a gun fight. He doesn’t know who’s shooting, but he sees Deckard hiding behind cover, and makes his way over to the assassin, not sure why he’s not taking him down

“What’s going on?” Luke shouts

“Trying not to get killed, you dumbass!”

They both duck out of hiding, shooting at Deckard’s mark and his bodyguards.

“You just had to come here, didn’t you, you sexy asshole!” Luke shouted, not realizing what adjective he just used

“Sexy am I?” Deckard cheekily smirks at Luke as he takes a guy down. Luke rolls his eyes, but secretly admits he loves seeing Deckard smile

They keep going at it, until all the goons and Deckard’s mark is dead. Luke doesn’t feel too bad. But when Luke looks up, Deckard’s fine, wit and all

After that, Deckard seems to show up everywhere Luke goes. But he never tries to kills Luke’s clients, not after the first one. And they soon fall into a pattern of flirting and almost ignoring their jobs to spend time together

It’s not until one party, that Luke sees Deckard breaking off from the crowd and coming straight towards him. He’s surprised when Deckard throws his arms around Luke’s neck and smiles at him, Luke automatically smiling back

“Who’s your mark tonight?”

“You” Deckard purrs

And Luke feels his blood turn to ice

“What?” He stutters

Deckard rolls his eyes “not like that, you idiot”

“Oh”

Deckard chuckles and brings himself closer to Luke

“What time do you get off?”


	21. Harry Potter Au + Enemies to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Any ideas on a Harry Potter AU fic, with a sprinkle of the classic enemies to lovers trope, involving a masquerade ball (the yule ball but with masks)? 😁

Luke is of course a Gryffindor, meaning he picks a few too many fights with Slytherin. He’s in sixth year, while he’s been butting heads with a fifth year in slytherin, who’s been getting too cocky for his own good for the past two years

The little shit is Owen Shaw. And he can be found messing with other students, mostly Gryffindors. He has a sharp tongue and quick spells. And Luke’s done with his shit. One morning, in the great hall, he and Owen get into it

But as soon as Luke has his wand out and in Owen’s face, it’s immediately leaving his hand and into the hand of the Ravenclaw prefect, Deckard Shaw, Owen’s older brother

Luke and Deckard hadn’t really interacted, maybe a few words here and there in the classes they shared, since they’re both sixth years, but that’s about it

But now, it looks like Luke’s going up against two Shaw siblings, one being a prefect at that.

After the incident in the great hall, Luke swears he can feel Deckard’s eyes on him all the time. In class, in the library, everywhere. And Luke knows Deckard’s out to get him. Always claiming Luke’s breaking a rule and trying to give him detention. And what’s worse is that Deckard can usually get the professors on his side since he’s a prefect

The only good thing about Deckard watching him is that Owen hasn’t tried anything in weeks. Little shit is too scared to upset his big brother, Luke chuckled to himself

Luke tries to ignore the prefect, instead focusing on the upcoming Yule Ball. He hasn’t asked anyone to go with him, just planning on messing around with his friends. That is until he over hears a conversation in the library. Hiding behind the stacks, he spots the two Shaw brothers

“Come on, Deck! It’s going to be fun!” Owen whined.

Luke could hear Deckard sigh. “I don’t know, Oh. You know I don’t like crowds”

“You can just stick with me then”

“Don’t you have a date?”

“Yeah, well…”

“Thanks, Oh, I’ll just go as a prefect”

“Just because someone didn’t ask you to go doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it, Deck”

“I know” and Luke can hear a hint of sadness in Deckard’s voice. And Luke starts to reevaluate his view on Deckard

The guy had never bothered him until he and Owen had started fighting. And now that Owen was backing off, so was Deckard. He was only trying to protect his little brother.

And he wasn’t bad looking either, Luke thought, not liking the sad look on Deckard’s face, instead wanting to see the other boy smile

When the Yule Ball finally comes around, Luke finds Deckard standing off to the side, wearing the same mask all the prefects were wearing. He can still see the frown on the other boy’s face as he watched his brother dance with his date.

Stepping up to the prefect, Luke put his hand out. “Will you have this dance with me?”

And Luke can see Deckard’s eyes widen in shock before he shakily puts his hand in Luke’s, nodding

And Luke can’t stop smiling as he twirls Deckard around, holding him close and quietly talking to him for the rest of the evening

They step out from the party, Deckard laughing and smiling up at Luke

“Do I get to see your face, or are you going to remain mysterious?”

“I’ll show you, just don’t be mad” which Deckard rolls his eyes at

Taking the mask off, Luke seeing Deckard raise his eyebrows but nothing else

“Should have known it was you” Deckard smirked. “Your voice is so annoying, I should have recognized it anywhere”

And Luke can feel himself bristling but the way Deckard was smiling, Luke picked up on his teasing

“Why do I think you don’t actually believe that, or else you would have zapped me before we danced a few dozen times”

Deckard just smiles and leans up and kisses Luke

The next day, absolutely nobody is surprised that they’re holding hands in the halls


	22. Superhero/Villain Au + Accidentally Saving the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Miiniiniight: Superhero/Villian AU and Accidentally Saving the Day?

Deckard didn’t think of himself as a villain. Sure, he helped do some dirty work for his mother’s underground criminal organization. Sure, Deckard used his powers to steal from people. But that didn’t make Deckard a villain.

But in the eyes in the superheroes, he was. Not a high level one, but definitely one to keep an eye on. And it seemed like they had a new guy on the team, ready to take down any villain, no matter how dangerous they were

Deckard’s doing a bank heist with his sister, both owing their mother a favor. Deckard’s grabbing money from the safe when he hears Hattie’s yelling. Rushing out he finds Hattie dangling in the air, trapped in the new hero’s grasp. The guy is soaking wet, with a scowl on his face. Must have just figured out that Hattie can control water

“Looks like I’m getting deal on the Shaw siblings today” he calls out, meeting Deckard’s eyes.

Glaring at him, Deckard doesn’t say anything, waiting for Hattie. The new superhero was generic, with super strength. Not interesting in the least, but at least he was good looking. And from the way Hattie’s knife breaks as she stabs the hero, he had impenetrable skin

Luckily, the sudden life made him jump, as did Hattie trying to kick him in the balls. He lets her go, and she scrambles away from him, evaporating any water on her. He shouts after her, about to grab her again, when Deckard strikes. There’s a reason why he and Hattie make a good team. Water’s a great conductor

Deckard doesn’t put too many bolts of electricity into the water, not enough to kill the hero, but enough to stun him. Deckard smirks at the look of surprise on the hero’s face as he feels the shock go through him

Both sibs are able to escape. Later, Deckard researches the hero, wanting to be prepared for next time. The guy’s name is Luke Hobbs and he didn’t have any more powers from what Deckard witnessed earlier

After that, Deckard caught glimpses of the hero, but didn’t interact. It’s not until a month had passed and Deckard is walking around the city at night, planning on meeting up with one of his contacts later. Until his arm is being grabbed in an unbreaking grip. Snapping his head around, he sees Hobbs standing there, the darkness around them hiding his features

“What the hell do you want?!” Deckard snarls, tugging his arm, but getting no result

“Well, I-“

“You know what! I don’t give a flying rat’s arse! If you want to arrest me, just know I’ll fry your oversized head before you can!”

Hobbs tried to interject again, but Deckard wasn’t having it

“I’m not a bloody villain you know! I could do a shit ton of horrible things, but I don’t! I don’t hurt innocents, steal from anyone who doesn’t deserve it, and I for bloody sure don’t go around fucking around with your bloody lot!”

By this point, Hobbs had let his arm go, but Deckard was too worked up to run away. This had been a long time coming and Deckard needed to get it out. He could feel the electricity building up in him, ready to explode. The street lamps around them were flickering constantly and shining brighter than ever before

“And another thing!”

“Uh, Shaw…”

“Shut the FUCK up!” Deckard screeched, and felt his lightening explode from him. But before it did, his eyes widened as he felt Hobbs grab him, swirl him around and allow his lightening to flow out of him and straight at one of the most notorious supervillains in the city.

The villain fell to the ground, moaning in pain

Deckard stayed shellshocked in Hobbs’ grip, staring down at the villain

“If you had let met speak, I was trying to ask if you would help me. But it looks like you did anyway”

Deckard felt his face become hot in embarrassment

He could feel Hobbs chuckling behind him, his grip gentle as they watched the villain pass out

“Hey, ever thought about being a hero, since you’re not a villain?” Luke asked, hope in his voice

Letting out a huff of laughter, Deckard shrugged. “If I get to do that again, then sure”

He and Luke smiled at each other


	23. Accidental Eavesdropping + Making a deal to save the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by My-dandalion-darling: Accidental Easedropping and/or 46. Making a deal to save the other

So, Luke is out with a few work buddies, they’re all out at a bar. Luke leaves to go to the bathroom, when he hears a guy on the phone. Saying he’ll get the job done. And Luke immediately stops because he knows those kinds of words

He gets a good look at the guy, and his eyebrows raise in surprise. He was expecting a rough looking guy, not a beautiful, British guy. Nonetheless, he decides to follow the guy and make sure nothing goes down.

He tells his buddies he’s heading out. He tails the guy to the docks, keeping a hand on his gun when he steps out and follows the guy through warehouses. He has no idea what’s going on but he has a bad feeling in his gut

Suddenly, he can hear voices and sees a group of guys around some cargo. But he doesn’t see the British guy. Sneaking closer, Luke can hear the guys talking

They’re part of a drug cartel and waiting for a new load to come in with their boss. Backing away, Luke’s about to call for back up, but his foot hits a bucket, making a huge amount of noise

All the cartel guys rush to their feet and start looking for the source of the noise. Hiding, Luke knows he’s about to be spotted, so he decides to run. He gets a few feet before his arm is being grabbed and he’s thrown into a wall, a knife shoved under his chin and the British guy looking him right in the eyes

“The hell do you think you’re doing, you absolute wanker” he hisses

“Trying to stop whatever you’re doing!”

“I’m trying to kill a cartel boss!”

Luke blinks. He wasn’t expecting that

“How about this, you don’t go ratting me out and I won’t yell for these boys to come and gut you?”

Luke glares at the guy, not wanting either of those things

“Fine. I’ll give you a head start before I call for back up”

“Glad to do business with you” the guy sneers. He shoves himself away and runs off. Luke waits for the cartel guys to pass him by before heading back to his car

He doesn’t call for backup until he hears a huge amount of commotion, keeping to his promise to the assassin, for some weird reason.

He’s waiting for his backup when the passenger door opens and in comes the British guy

“The fuck are you doing?!” Luke shouts

“Getting away. Now drive!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Then let me drive!”

“Hell no!”

They go back and forth before the assassin glares at him.

“I saved your life, save mine, asshole”

“And lose my job?”

“Just say you need to get away from the bad guys”

Sighing, Luke keeps glaring back at the pissed off assassin before starting the car, grumbling under his breath the whole time

When he gets far enough away, he parks and tells the guy

“We’re even. Get out”

“Will do, love” and the guy is grabbing Luke’s head and kissing him. Pulling away, he winks and opens the door. “Let’s do this again sometime”

The guy slams the door shut, leaving Luke alone, not knowing what just happened. Finally coming back to himself, he realizes the guy left a phone on the passenger seat, with only one number inside. Smirking, Luke pockets the phone, planning a small vacation


	24. Shaw Sibling Childhood Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Awww! Please don't stop Friday small requests, I look forward to them every week, but I'm not creative enough to send anything in. Ok ok, how about another Shaw siblings childhood antics fic? Your last one was so good and I love reading about them

So, I love the idea that the Shaw sibs are late bloomers (thanks racheld93 for that headcanon) and they’re all pretty tiny until their last growth spurts. So, after Deckard has his, he’s much taller than Owen and Hattie, making them jealous. So, they start to climb things, to be just as tall as Deckard. Which leads them to climbing taller and bigger things.

Which leads to Deckard finding his sibs on the damn roof every other day. He has no idea how they got up there and they have no idea how to get down. Their parents get a few calls from the fire department about Owen and Hattie getting stuck high up and the dept having to get them down

This all leads to a very eventful day when Deckard has absolutely no idea where his sibs are. He searches their whole neighborhood, their friends’ neighborhoods, and half of London basically. He comes back home, completely frazzled to find his mother waiting for him in the front yard.

“Where have you been?! I need you to get your brother and sister out of a tree!”

“A tree? Not off a roof, or water tower, or street lamp, or-“

“Yes, Dex. A tree.”

Like a good brother, Deckard gets them out of the tree, both running inside, no doubt to get on top of the fridge


	25. Wedding Fic + Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PossiblyPogue: Ooh! How about 29?

Luke is sent undercover to one of the biggest weddings in history. It’s the wedding between two mob bosses’ kids. The marriage between these two would combine two of the biggest crime families in Europe.

Every government agency has sent spies undercover to this wedding, hoping to catch criminals at their weakest. Especially since every crim family/organization has someone attending the party.

So, it’s no surprise that Magdalene Shaw has sent her son, Deckard, in her place to attend.

“You have nothing better to do anyway, Dex.”

So here Deckard is, stuck at a party full of other criminals from all over the world. And a lot of undercover agents as Deckard’s trained eye can see. Some are obvious and will no likely be taken out and beaten after the ceremony, while others are doing a marvelous job and even Deckard has some trouble picking them out.

One for example, is the guy acting like the head of a crime family from Samoa. The guy is a pro. He’s able to weave through conversations with ease, make connections, and charm every person he comes in contact with. Deckard’s impressed. He just hopes nobody else knows there’s no crime families in Samoa

Deckard can’t help watch him, extremely interested. Because at this rate, the spy has enough dirt on half the attendees to lock them up for good

When Deckard finally sees the man alone during the reception, he makes his move. Quietly sliding up to the man, he puts his hand on the spy’s arm, smiling up at him.

“Care for a dance?”

And Deckard can see the wheels turning in the spy’s head, because it doesn’t seem like he knows who Deckard is.

“Why not?” The spy eventually smiles back and hooks his arm with Deckard’s.

On the dance floor, Deckard lets the spy take the lead, and can feel a shiver down his back when he feels the large hand squeeze his hip. Deckard makes sure there isn’t a lot of room between them

Halfway through their dance, Deckard can’t help himself. Leaning closer, he whispers

“So, who do you work for? CIA? DEA? DSS?”

And he feels the guy stiffen, and sees the guys eyes narrow

“And what makes you think I’m from any of those?”

Deckard snorts. “You’re not that good, She-hulk.”

Deckard can feel the grip on his hip tighten and relax.

“You going to blow my cover?”

Deckard hums in thought but eventually shakes his head.

“Nah, don’t feel like it, mate. It’s too much fun seeing you messing with all these asshats”

And Deckard can’t help the smirk on his face at the look of surprise on the spy’s face. But then he’s narrowing his eyes in suspicion at Deckard

“There’s a catch isn’t there”

“Just have another dance with me, and I won’t rat you out” Deckard shrugs

The spy smirks at him and wraps his arm around Deckard, pulling him even closer, their chests touch. He leans down, his lips almost brushing Deckard’s. Quietly, he says

“I think I can handle that, Princess”


	26. On the run + One bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Can I get 95 and 85 either together or in different fics?

So, Luke and Deckard have been on the run for over a week. They had just stolen back nuclear codes from a hacker who seemed to have a mini army behind them.

They haven’t been able to contact Mr. Nobody or anyone from the DSS or CIA, in fear of being located by the hacker. So, they’re manually bringing the codes back. But it’s rough.

They’ve had to out run goons at every twist and turn. No rest at all, barely anytime to snatch something to eat.

After a week of this, they’ve finally been able to evade the hacker’s goons long enough to decide to crash somewhere to rest before they’re on the run again. Deckard pickpockets a few people, scrounging up enough cash for a room at an extremely seedy motel.

The receptionist barely glances at the two haggard looking men asking for a room. Just flicks the key at them.

When they get to the room, both are too tired to even complain about there being only one bed. Luke drags himself into the bathroom for a shower, while Deckard simply falls into bed.

When Luke comes out, he can’t help but feel a stab of sympathy as he sees Deckard curled up under the covers, face finally slack with sleep but still looking absolutely exhausted.

Luke doesn’t care that they have to share a bed, because like hell he’s going to sleep on the floor. So, he gets into bed, making sure not to wake Deckard or touch him. Laying down, Luke can feel himself drifting off to sleep but jerking slightly when he feels a hand land on his chest

Swinging his head around, Luke sees that Deckard’s still asleep, but he’s trying to grab for Luke. Just watching him, Luke can feel his eyes widen.

Slowly, and still dead to the world, Deckard wiggles closer to Luke until he’s pressed up to Luke’s side, arm firmly wrapped around his chest, and head resting on Luke’s shoulder. And he looks more at peace with the world than Luke’s ever seen him

Not seeing any harm in allowing the surprise cuddle session, Luke wiggles his arm out from under Deckard and wraps it around the other man. And smiles when Deckard nuzzles further into his side, letting out a content sound


	27. Pregnancy Fic + Mistaken for a couple + ABO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: #32 Pregnacy fic & #63 mistaken for a couple, Shobbs

Deckard is an omega, still living in London and has yet to find the right partner. He’s tried finding someone, but with no luck. But the thing is, he desperately wants a family. He loves kids and has been waiting to have his own some day (and so has his family lol)

So, he decides he’s sick and tired of waiting and that he wants a kid now. He can support them fully, so he goes to the doctor’s. Now, a few months later, he kinda wishes he had a partner to rub his sore feet, but all’s going well, until one day

Luke’s in London with Sam, having promised her a vacation. But they’re both strangers to the city, and they get separated. Luke, the very overprotective alpha, freaks out and starts desperately looking for his daughter.

Meanwhile, Sam doesn’t know what to do. She doesn’t see any police people anywhere to ask for help. She’s passing by a cafe, looking for anyone to help her when she spots a pregnant omega. He looks friendly enough, not like all the other people on the street who brush by her, ignoring her

Deckard’s enjoying a cup of tea outside at a cafe when a young girl comes up to him, asking for help. And he’s instantly in parent mode. He’s asking if she’s alright, how can he contact her parents, and offers to buy her something to eat.

And Sam’s smiling like crazy, overjoyed to talk to Deckard and that he’s already calling her dad and flagging down a waiter to order her a hot chocolate.

“And what would your daughter like, sir?” The waiter asks, making Deckard splutter, before sighing because yeah, a pregnant omega with a child isn’t an odd sight and anyone would assume.

Deckard and Sam wait for Luke to find them, with Sam asking a bunch of questions and telling Deckard all about her life in America.

When Luke finally arrives at the cafe, he can see Sam talking a mile a minute, a huge smile on her face. While the guy she’s talking to, Deckard, is smiling back at her, just enthusiastic to listen

Sam almost squeals in excitement when she sees her dad, frantically trying to introduce Luke to Deckard. And Luke blinks in surprise at the cute omega in front of him. And then tries to curve his flirting when he sees the guy’s pregnant.

But Deckard immediately squashes that, flirting back just as much. And when the waiter comes back, asking if everything’s ok.

“And how’s the happy family?” He asks, smiling at them

And both Luke and Deckard are making surprised noises. But, they share a look that’s full of potential. And it doesn’t help that Sam’s going along with the idea, talking up both of her “dads”


	28. Fairytale + Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: Fairytale AU & Mutual Pining, Shobbs!

Luke and others live in a kingdom ruled by the cruel Cipher. She taxes the peasants horribly, making it impossible for anyone to really live in the kingdom, unless you were in Cipher’s high court.

So, Luke and the Toretto crew have started to steal from the nobility. They started out small, but are gradually stealing more and more. Their next target: Cipher herself. And the perfect opportunity arises.

Cipher is having a ball where she can pick out a husband. Men from all over the kingdom are coming to try and be chosen. However, there are a few Cipher really has her eye on. Specifically from the noble family of Shaw. They might be under her rule, but they actually control the rural lands on the outskirts of her kingdom. She wants the power they hold, so she specifically asks for Magdalene Shaw’s two sons to attend the ball

Neither Owen or Deckard want to go, but are required to. Owen enjoys the ball, loving the attention, while Deckard’s sulking and sneaks away from the party.

Only to actually run into someone.

Luke’s freaking out as he catches someone in his arms, not having expected to meet someone in the deserted halls of the castle. Everyone’s supposed to be at the party.

Luke can feel from the expensive material that the guy is a noble, so he pulls out a knife, intending to scare the guy so he doesn’t rat Luke out

He also doesn’t expect for the knife to be easily kicked out of his hands and his face shoved into a stone wall by the noble.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Deckard hisses at him. He’s not an idiot. He knows that a group of people have been robbing the nobility in the kingdom’s capital. And guessing by Luke’s appearance, he’d say the guy’s part of the group.

“Are you trying to steal from the queen?”

Luke refuses to answer and is shocked when Deckard let’s him go. Glaring at the noble, Luke’s jaw drops. Deckard’s standing there, smirking like crazy and offering Luke his knife back

“Let me help. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson.”

After that, Deckard leads Luke and a few others into Cipher’s vault, helping them steal some of her finest riches. All the while, Luke can’t help but admire this noble. From the way he stuffs gold into a bag, from the way he takes out guards, or telling them how to leave without being spotted. And the way he looks in the soft torch light doesn’t help at all.

Meanwhile, Deckard stares stary eyed at Luke as he goes on about the atrocities Cipher has rained down on the city and how Luke vows to stop her. He gives a long winded speech that gives hope to his men and Deckard that there really are good people out there fighting for the people.

When Deckard watches the thieves sneak out, he can’t help but want to meet one in particular again


	29. Travel Au + Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Request Friday!!!! Travel Au + Soulmate au? let’s see how this goes!

By this point in life, both Luke and Deckard are convinced that they won’t find their soulmates. Both have traveled the world, having met many different people, and still not having found the one.

Both feel like giving up.

That is until they’re thrown together on a mission.

Luke’s sent out to London, being out on an assignment with an agent from MI6. When Deckard and he meet, they’re both checking each other out, but don’t do anything because they’re professionals.

They work well together, only a few bumps in their communication. But they’re both happy that the other doesn’t mind bantering and the occasional insult. The mission goes smoothly and they successfully catch their man

Luke’s kinda sad about going home and never seeing Deckard again. He’s going to miss the smaller man’s wit and smile. Before they part ways, Luke offers his hand and with a smirk, Deckard takes it, meaning to shake it in farwell.

Neither are expecting the almost lightening to rip through them as everything feels like it falls into place. They stare at each other, just knowing that they’ve finally found their soulmate.


	30. Fake married + First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonmousestealyuhcheeze: Fake Marriage + First kiss? Btw your request fridays are 👌🏾

Luke and Deckard are forced to team up and infiltrate a small town where they think something bad is going down. But since it’s a small town, and everyone knows everybody and is very tight lipped, they’ll need to come up with a good cover story.

And what’s better than some newlyweds moving out to the country to get away from the city life?

They’re both not quite happy about the arrangement, wishing they were pretending to be with someone else. But they suck it up for the mission.

The thing is, they’ll need to gain the trust of the town before they can start digging for any info. So, Deckard plays the dutiful role of househusband while Luke is the one who goes to work every day, getting a job as a bartender at the local bar/restaurant. Which wasn’t easy since it’s family owned, but Luke’s a charming guy.

The mission goes on for about two months, Luke and Deckard falling into a routine. And slowly but surely, it feels natural for Deckard to wake up first, make coffee and tea and breakfast before wishing Luke a good day. While Luke goes off to work, winning people to his side.

And when he comes home, there’s food waiting and so is Deckard, who had been going about town, visiting the shops and their neighbors. Over dinner, they share their info, slowly getting to the bottom of the strange things going on in town.

It’s not until the beginning of their third month there, when Deckard’s wishing Luke to have a good day at work, that without thinking, Luke gives him a kiss on cheek. He’s out the door, not realizing what he’s done, and leaving Deckard frozen on the spot, staring after him

It’s not until Luke gets to the bar that he realizes what’s happened. They both stew in their thoughts the rest of the day, not able to truly talk to anyone about their emotions. Afterall, they’re supposed to be husbands. They should be fine with kisses

When Luke gets home, he finds Deckard in the kitchen, and it feels like he’s actually looking at the man for the first time. And he realizes how beautiful Deckard is. And Luke feels something warm in his chest as Deckard turns to him, smiling shyly at him

And again, without thinking, Luke’s striding towards Deckard and crowds him against the counter. Gently and slowly, so Deckard can see what he’s doing, Luke brings his hands up and cups Deckard’s face. He leans in and looks Deckard in the eye and whispers

“Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yeah”

And it’s like nothing either has experienced. It’s full of pent up passion and something deeper, something powerful that neither can identify just yet.

They finally break apart, leaning their foreheads against each other’s. They stay like that for a while, occasionally sharing small kisses, when Luke whispers.

“You know, we never did get a honeymoon” and wiggles his eyebrows at Deckard, who blushes but smiles back

“Then you better make it up to me, big guy”


	31. Dance Au + Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: Dance AU & Massage AU, Shobbs

In this one, both Luke and Deckard are dancers. Luke’s not traditional ballet, more of a mixture of styles, while Deckard is still your very traditional ballerina. Their paths don’t normally collide while they’re both making a name for themselves in the dance industry.

It’s not until they both apply for the same performance . It’s one of Sam’s favorites and Luke wants to be the star in it just for her. Meanwhile, doing this performance will be a great publicity stunt for Deckard.

They both arrive at the studio for the audition, and immediately go into smack talking each other. It’s not the best of first impressions.

This rivalry goes on for some time. Whenever they see each other after each round of auditions, they get downright nasty with each other.

And things get worse when Deckard’s the one to get the position. Luke wouldn’t have been too upset, but now that he and Deckard had been fighting, Luke’s enraged by the smug look on Deckard’s face

After that, their rivalry becomes almost infamous through the studios they frequent. Everyone knows not to put those two into a room. Except for the eccentric Mr. Nobody who is trying to create a troupe, lead by Dom Toretto. He asks both Luke and Deckard to join

At first, both are reluctant, but because of all the money Mr. Nobody is putting into it, both agree. And it’s like WW3 when they have to work together. The rest of the troupe is ready to kick both of them out if they don’t get their shit together

It’s not until a few weeks have gone by. Luke forgot something at the studio the troupe is using. It’s pretty late, so he’s shocked to see someone else there. Quietly, Luke walks up, and sees Deckard practicing. As he watches, Luke has to admire the guy’s determination. But he can see the bone deep exhaustion in the guy’s movements.

But he keeps going. Until his footing is wrong and his leg goes out from under him. Without thinking, Luke rushes and catches the ballerina, who’s looking at him with shocked eyes

“You know there’s such a thing as taking a break, right?” Luke asks, helps Deckard to sit on the ground

“What the hell are you doing here?” Deckard hisses instead, glaring at Luke, but his face is scrunched up in pain as he rubs his ankle

“Just forgot something. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Luke rolls his eyes and takes in Deckard’s ankle. “Doesn’t seem like you twisted it. But you shouldn’t do anything else tonight.”

“I’ve had worse.” The Brit grunts and tries to stand. Luke grabs his wrist, giving him a pleading look.

“Just take a break, okay?”

And Deckard doesn’t have the energy to fight him on it, instead sitting down again, grimacing in pain.

“Here, do you want me to massage it?” And Luke knows Deckard is exhausted when he narrows his eyes at Luke, but still gives him a small nod

Gently taking Deckard’s ankle, Luke starts to massage it, keeping an eye on Deckard’s face the whole time to gauge his reaction. Seems like he’s enjoying it and not feeling pain

Eventually, Luke strikes up a conversation with Deckard and for the first time, they actually talk civilly.

Once Deckard bats Luke’s hands away, mumbling, “I’m fine, twinkletoes.” That’s when Luke smiles at him and offers his hand to help Deckard stand

When they both leave the studio that night, they both know their rivalry has changed, maybe even changed to something else


	32. Hospital Au + Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Request Fri-YAY(that was bad sorry😂) hospital au + bed sharing???

It should have been an easy mission. In and out. No hassle.

But that’s not how it goes down.

Instead, Luke’s left with a broken leg, three stab wounds, and a horrible infection. But at least he wasn’t shot.

When he wakes up in the hospital, he’s not surprised to see his boyfriend glaring at him.

“You’re an idiot.” Deckard hisses at him and Luke can see the dark circles under his eyes

“Look, it’s not my fault there’s probably a mole that gave out my info to the bad guy”

That doesn’t really help his case, because for the next few minutes, Deckard rants at him, telling him how he needs to vet his people better, how he should have avoided being thrown out of a window, and how to dodge flying knives

Luke’s not too bothered by the scolding. He barely pays attention. He’s too busy watching Deckard face contort with emotion, his hands waving wildly as he works himself up, and the deep worry in his eyes.

“Deck.”

“What?!” The smaller man snaps, not happy to be interrupted.

“Come sit with me.” Luke requests, his voice gentle

Deckard huffs and folds his arms, looking like he’s about to refuse. But his little rant has worn him out and he sits next to Luke on the hospital bed, careful not to jostle any of his wounds

Luke smiles as Deckard snuggles into his side and lays his head on Luke’s shoulder. Luke wraps his arms around Deckard and places his cheek on the top of his head

“I know you hate hospitals. I’ll try not to end up in one too frequently,” Luke whispers

“You better not end up in one at all,” Deckard sighs, his body relaxing into Luke’s

When a nurse comes in later, she finds the two curled up together in the bed, fast asleep


	33. First kiss + Detective Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: First kiss + detective au? Love that you’re doing request fridays

So, Luke is a private eye. A stray bullet had found its way too close to his knee and making sure he couldn’t be in the field ever again. So, quitting the DSS, Luke becomes a private eye.

He gets the normal cases: cheating spouses, business partners up to no good, and a few others. He doesn’t expect to be hired to search for a stolen, multi million dollar car.

He tracks the thief for months, only just barely getting a lead from another car thief that needed a deal for a shorter prison sentence. And that’s how Luke finds himself in London. The thief is targeting a specific type of car and Luke predicts the next one on his list is in London

He tells the person who own the car about the thefts, and they allow him to keep guard over the car. After Luke’s third night keeping watch. Luke starts to drift asleep. He wakes up to the sound of a sharp click.

Jerking awake, he tries to jump to his feet immediately, but can’t. Looking down, he’s handcuffed to his chair. Letting out a growl, Luke looks up

The car’s door is already open, someone already halfway into it

“Hey!”

The thief slowly gets out of the car, and looks at Luke with a big grin. And while Luke has to admit the thief is gorgeous, he also feels a sense of irritation at that smirk

“Luke Hobbs” the thief greets him. “You’ve been following me”

“Yeah I have you bastard. For way too long” Luke growls and pulls on the cuffs but it doesn’t do anything. The chair is rooted to the floor and doesn’t budge.

“And for much longer.” The thief purrs at him, moving closer

Glaring, Luke tries a different approach. “You know who I am. But I don’t know you”

“The name’s Deckard,” the thief smirks, getting even closer

“Nice to meet you Deckard. Now get these fucking handcuffs off me”

“No way, She-hulk. You might not be used to wearing those but they stay on until I’m gone.”

“Next time we meet, you’ll be the one in cuffs” Luke snaps

“Only if you buy me dinner first,” the thief winks

Luke blinks at him. Is the thief  _ flirting _ ?

While Luke’s distracted, the thief gets up in his face, plants a kiss on his cheek, and then quickly retreats back to the car

“Until next time, Hobbs!” Deckard shouts behind him before jumping into the car and slamming the door shut

The door from the fortress like garage the car had been in open smoothly, no alarms going off

“Just you wait” Luke growls after the speeding car


	34. Soulmate Au + Time Travel Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nix1327: For Friday Requests!! Soulmate AU and Time Travel Au!

So, Cipher has gotten her hands on a time machine. Nobody knows how and she’s not offering any questions

But the crew and Shaws got wind of her having the machine, and so they try to stop her. At this point, Luke and Deckard are happily enjoying their soulmate partnership.

So, when the crew shows up to stop Cipher, she’s already using the machine and being sent in time. When the crew comes to, they discover that they’re in the far past. When they’re all children. Cipher was trying to kill them as kids

So, the team has to gather their younger selves and keep them safe. But the thing is, now that their younger selves are meeting, they now know who they’re soulmates are. And their older selves can’t take that ages from them and make them forget

Luke and Deckard grow up talking and falling in love. They’re always there for each other. Luke feels like he knows who Owen and Hattie are without meeting them. And Deckard can feel his heart breaking for Luke each time he tells him about the things his dad is forcing him to do

But when they finally meet again, it’s like nothing’s changed except for now they’re able to hold and kiss each other


	35. Florist/Tattoo Artist Au + Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Florist (and I'm going to add /Tattoo Artist) AU + Green-Eyed Epiphany?

Of course, Luke is the tattoo artist. He just moved into the city with his daughter and was able to get his own shop up and running. But the only issue is, the neighborhood isn’t too happy with a tattoo parlor opening up. But Luke’s a nice guy and slowly wins people over

He tries to greet everyone in the block and goes across the street to the flower shop. It’s absolutely filled with every type of flower, with a lot he doesn’t know the names to.

He doesn’t see anyone at the counter and calls out. A guy comes out and Luke has to blink in surprise. The guy isn’t who he was expecting to see. He looks like he should be in a boxing ring or swimming pool, not a flower shop

“What the bloody hell do you want?” The man asks, holding small clippers in his fist

Luke’s eyebrows raise. “That how you greet all your customers?”

“You’re not the customer I usually get. And I’ve seen you running the shop across the street. So, what the hell do you want, numbnuts?”

“Just wanted to say hi to the neighbors, you asshole.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood,” the guy sneered. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a wedding I’m prepping for.”

With that, the guys turns on his heel and leaves Luke gapping after him.

Luke vows not to deal with the florist again, but when he needs flowers for one of Sam’s recitals at the last minute, he reluctantly goes in. He sees the same guy, who the other neighbors say is Deckard Shaw.

Luke has his guard up, but the guy looks at him, looking a bit ashamed.

“Hey mate. Sorry about last time. I had a complete cunt of a bridezilla breathing down my neck when you came over.”

Luke blinks and they start talking and Luke discovers the florist is actually an nice guy, even if he’s a bit too sassy

They don’t always see each other, but when they do, their banter is legendary. They both leave with smiles on their faces. But, when Luke’s employees tease him and ask him if he likes Deckard, Luke just blinks in surprise.

Sure, Deckard’s hot and funny, but Luke’s not looking for anyone at the moment. He just wants to focus on his business

It’s not until Luke sees a motorcycle parked outside of the flower shop. Curious, he watches and sees a guy following Deckard outside. Deckard doesn’t look to happy the guy is there

Deckard is walking down the street, heading to the local cafe, the guy following him. Luke’s not sure what’s going on, but he doesn’t like it

About half an hour later, the pair are back and actually walking together. And Luke feels his fist clench. The guy puts his hands on Deckard’s hips, and Luke doesn’t like the mixture of sadness and acceptance on Deckard’s face

Once the guy leaves on his motorcycle, Luke walks out and sees Deckard staring after the guy

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Just an ex. Brixton doesn’t know when to give up.”

And Luke doesn’t like the lonely look in Deckard’s eyes. And he realizes he only wants to see Deckard smiling, laughing, and just being happy

So, without thinking, he blurts out

“Are you free this Saturday?”

Deckard blinks at him

“Yeah? Why?”

“Want to get coffee?”

And Deckard smiles widely at Luke

“About time you asked me, twinkletoes”


	36. Baby Fic + Wilderness/Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: I challenge you to fit together trope 33 and 39 (baby fic and wilderness/survival fic)

Luke and Deckard are sent on a mission, being sent into the middle of the Canadian wilderness. They have to break into a cabin/mansion that is almost like a forstess. But when they get in and try to steal the info they need, Deckard hears something: it’s a baby crying

When he goes to the room, he finds the baby, and he has to sneer at the state of the makeshift nursery. Suddenly, woman walks in and sees him. Instead of yelling for the guards, she looks at him with steel in her eyes

“They kidnapped her. Can you return her to her family?”

Apparently the guy they were stealing from had kidnapped the baby to blackmail the family and get money

Nodding, Deckard promises to bring the baby back to her family. He puts the kid in a sling on his front, baby supplies in his pack

Luke looks at Deckard, sighs and accepts his fate at the determined look in Deckard’s eyes.

“I’ve already changed too many diapers in my life. So that’s on you.”

Smirking, Deckard nods and they head out. They don’t expect to be chased. They don’t expect their car to have its tires shot. They dont expect to have to run away on foot

But now, here they are, hiding from the bad guys, with Deckard gently rocking the baby girl in his arms, trying to get her to stay quiet

Luckily, Deckard’s a baby whisperer and the baby girl quiets down and snuggles into him. Luke can’t help but smile at the pair.

They’re able to call backup but it’ll be a few hours. But the bad guys are still on their tail.

At one point, Luke shoves Deckard to the ground, so both he and the baby are behind a large rock and he has a shootout with the guys chasing

Luckily, they’re able to find a cave and wait. The whole time, Deckard keeps the baby calm, a small smile on his face the whole time as he wiggles his fingers at her and she laughs

Luke can’t help but watch in fascination. And when backup does come, and they return the baby to her parents, he can’t help but feel sorry for Deckard. The guy looks so sad and lonely as he hands the baby girl back

When the parents walk away after thanking Deckard, Luke nudges him in the shoulder

“Hey. You busy after this? My and daughter and I would love to have you over for dinner”


	37. Teacher Au + Established Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonmousestealyuhcheeze: Teacher au and established relationship!!!! Request Friday! Request Friday! Request Friday! Request Fri-

So, Luke is the same old agent that he normally is. He still hunts down bad guys and eventually hunts down the Toretto crew. He still asks them to hunt down a bad guy in London. However, it’s not Owen Shaw. It’s a different bad guy. Meaning, no Deckard Shaw to hunt down the crew.

Instead, the Toretto crew continues to help Luke on other missions after London. They never realize how much they don’t know about the guy. It never occurs to them that there’s more to Luke than just him being an agent. And he doesn’t bother giving up more info on himself. Not until he ends up in the hospital during one of their missions

The whole crew comes to his room, to see how he’s doing. And they all stop dead in their tracks when they see into his room.

Luke’s laying in the bed while a guy they’ve never seen is cuddled up to his side, a little girl pressed up on Luke’s other side.

They never realized Luke was a family man

“Hey guys! Come on in.” Luke sees them and smiles. “I’d like you to meet my husband and daughter.”

Introductions are made, even if a bit hesitantly by the crew. They still can’t wrap their heads around the fact that Luke has a whole family they didn’t know about

And they don’t particularly like the death glare Deckard is sending them. Which makes Luke laugh

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just a teacher, he won’t hurt you.”

Deckard’s flexing fists seem to disagree as he takes in the crew.

“Deck, how about you take Sammy to get some food?”

“Yeah.”

Sam happily waves back to Luke and crew as she and Deckard leave

“Is your husband going to murder us?” Dom straight out asks once Deckard’s left

“He’s no happy with you guys. Doesn’t think I should, oh how’d he say it? ‘Working with amateurs that’ll send me to my grave’.”

The crew bristles at that.

“What does a school teacher know about what we do?” Letty scoffs

“Oh he’s not a school teacher. He trains newbies at the DSS. And any other government organization that wants his training. He got tired from being an agent himself and decided to help the newer ones instead.”

And the crew share looks. Because yeah, they all had thought Deckard had been a harmless elementary school teacher. Now they’re realizing just how dangerous Luke’s husband was. They had better get on his good side and fast


	38. The big damn kiss + Locked in a room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: 42 + 70... It's Friday! Friday, friday *dances a little* friday 😄The big damn kiss+Locked in a room

Most of their missions go pretty well. Luke and Deckard are a great team, even if neither wants to admit it

But, luck always seems to run out eventually. So, it was inevitable that they’d get caught by a bad guy some day, and not be able to escape without some help.

Here they are, stuck in a small, dank cell. It’s big enough for them to walk around on, but not big enough to let them ignore each other. It’s hard not to notice your fellow captee stewing in the corner when they’re only 3 feet from you.

And stewing they both were, because neither wants to sit around and wait for backup. They’re not supposed to be the ones getting rescued

The tension is pretty obvious between them. Especially when Luke growls out.

“Keep giving me that look, Princess. See where it leads you.” Because Deckard’s been scowling at him for the past half hour

“You really want to start something in here, you giant asshole?” Deckard hisses.

Next thing they know, they’re almost toe to toe, chests nearly touching as they hiss into each other’s faces.

The close proximity doesn’t affect them, rather it makes the room crackle with unreleased energy.

“You can bet your skinny little ass I want to start something!”

“Then bring it, She-hulk!” Deckard snaps.

And Luke feels his blood boil as he grabs Deckard by the shirt and shoves him into the wall. A small ‘oof!’ escapes Deckard as he wraps his hands around Luke’s wrists, his grip threanting.

Luke bars his teeth as he looks down at Deckard. But he pauses.  _ He has to look down to see Deckard _

The thought hits him like a ton of bricks

He’s never really considered how much smaller Deckard was compared to him. He’s just seen Deckard as an equal opponent and now thinking about this, it makes Luke pause and look the other man over for what feels like the first time.

And Luke sees that Deckard is absolutely gorgeous. From the way his cheekbones look like they could cut glass, to the soft blush of anger on his cheeks, and Luke fears that he’ll drown in Deckard’s eyes.

Now, Luke can feel his blood boil with something else entirely: passion

He can see in Deckard’s eyes that he’s a bit confused by Luke not doing anything except staring at him. The anger is slowly dripping off them as they both take each other in

Seeing the spark of curiosity in Deckard’s eyes, Luke releases his grip on Deckard’s shirt and instead with the utmost care, wraps his hand around the back of Deckard’s neck. Who doesn’t seem to mind, and instead, he leans towards Luke, his hands reach up to grip at Luke’s biceps

Without noticing it, the two get closer and closer, until their lips almost brush. They watch each other cautiously, waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, Luke can’t take and closes that small gap between them. As soon as their lips meet, Luke swallows down Deckard’s surprised gasp, and can feel electricity going down every single nerve ending

Kissing Deckard is like jumping from a cliff. Exhilarating. Fast-pace. And Luke had no idea where he was going, but he was loving every single second of the ride.


	39. Prison Au + Aroused by their voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my-dandalion-darling: 16. Prison AU and 87. Aroused by their voice. I love your request Fridays!!! I'm so happy you do this because it gives the fandom content but also something that is super enjoyable ❤❤❤

When Luke arrives in prison and sees Deckard, he’s full of anger and immediately starts growling threats at Deckard. He can tell the other man isn’t all that intimated, but it makes Luke feel better

What he doesn’t know, is that every time he growls at Deckard or says something in a deeper, menacing voice, he sends shivers down Deckard’s spine

Deckard knows what he likes and unfortunately, Luke’s checking a lot of those boxes. Deckard’s not all that happy that he’s attracted to Luke, or wants to hear that voice every chance he can get, but that’s how life goes. And it’s not like Deckard has any other outlet or entertainment

So, whenever he can, Deckard taunts Luke, does everything he can to piss the bigger man off. It’s just too enjoyable to see that vein on his temple bulge and his voice drop an octave. It really does make Deckard’s day

But. The constant taunts and challenges leave Luke even more on edge and pissed off. He’s had it with the Brit

So, one day, Luke’s able to grab Deckard and shoves him face first into a wall, completely out of sight of any cameras or guards.

Luke uses his own body to keep Deckard pinned against the wall and whispers into his ear

“Not so tough now are you, Shaw?”

He tightens his grip on the smaller man, who’s trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“Fuck off, Hobbs.” He hisses back.

“Not a chance in hell, Princess,” Luke growls. “I’m done playing your games-“

And he pauses when he hears the gasp escape Deckard. He hadn’t done anything, so why did-?

Luke spins Deckard around and immediately pins his hands above his head, and looks the Brit in the face. And blinks when he sees the deep blush on his face

Luke has to replay the scene in his head and feels his own face heating up. Because oh god. This is totally not what he intended.

But.

Luke has to admit, the Brit does look good like this. Hands pinned to either side of his head, cheeks red, and completely at Luke’s mercy.

Pressing himself closer to Deckard, Luke brings his mouth close to his ear, whispering.

“Something wrong?” And Luke smirks as he feels a full body shiver go through the smaller man. Oh, he was going to have fun with this. Especially when he sees the return smirk on Deckard’s face and the look of lust blooming in his eyes


	40. Neighbors + Baby Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonmousestealyuhcheeze: 11 + 33 ??? seems interesting!!! Neighbors Au+Baby Fic

When Sam is born, Luke’s at a bit of a loss. He never expected to be a dad so soon. He and his ex-girlfriend had split a few months ago, and now she had popped up on his doorstep, with a baby in her hands.

He doesn’t know how to react when she plops the baby girl in his arms and hands him papers saying that he had full parental custody over her.

“I named her Samanath by the way.” Are the last words Luke hears from Sam’s mother

Luke has absolutely no idea what to do. He brings Sam in and is thanking every deity out there that she’s asleep. Holding her in his arms, he feels so lost

Because Luke just signed a contract with Interpol. He’s supposed to move out to London next month. He never planned on bringing a baby with him

He already had arrangements to get a small, but fully furnished house in London, but now he has to scramble to get a whole nursery set up while he’s still half a world away.

The next month is chaos as he learns to be a father on the fly, while also convincing his bosses to keep him on desk duty for at least a few months.

When he finally moves into his new house, he has to set up everything for Sam, who seemed to be crying nonstop nowadays. He can’t blame her though. He feels like crying too some days

With work and an infant, Luke doesn’t pay attention to the rest of London, including his neighbors. He’s in an older part of London, where families that have lived for generations reside. One family being the Shaws

Luke doesn’t notice the fancy cars or motorcycle parked out in front of the house across the street. Nor how three young adults come and go during all hours of the day.

He only notices them when one of them comes rushing to his aid one day.

Luke has been getting groceries out of the car when Sam woke up from her nap and started screaming at being moved from her car seat. Luke doesn’t think as he drops everything to cradle her

He only notices the guy, when he’s holding Luke’s crushed bread and gently asks if Sam is ok

Looking extremely haggard and tired as hell, Luke nods

“She’s fine. Just mad that I won’t let her sleep the whole night in her car seat.”

He and the guy talk for a minute, but Sam doesn’t calm down and Luke’s not sure what to do. He’s checked everything over, making sure she didn’t need anything other than physical contact

“Here. Can I try?” And Luke blinks at the guy, who had introduced himself as Deckard. He’s reluctant to let some stranger hold his daughter, but Deckard’s looking at him earnestly and Luke’s out of options, so he hands Sam over

And his jaw drops open as Sam stops screaming immediately.

She’s instead smiling up at Deckard, making grabbing hands at his face while he coos down at her. Her tiny hands wrap around his fingers, making her giggle

Luke can only stare as the two look at each other, both smiling. Finally, Deckard looks up at Luke, sending him the same smile, full of laughter and happiness

Maybe Luke should have introduced himself to the neighbors much earlier


	41. Pregnancy + Magical Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Racheld93: Pregnancy + Magical Accident... go! Love all your quick fics as usual babe and thought I'd give you something to really think over. With Love, R

So, Luke and Deckard have been dating for a while now. They’re in a steady relationship, with Deckard having moved in and now they work flawlessly together. They’re in a great place with each other

But, with Deckard’s siblings and Sam and her friends running around the house, the two of them don’t get a lot of… privacy.

So, when Mr. Nobody asks them to go on a mission where they act like they’re married (which they basically are already) they jump at the chance.

They’re sent to a small tropical island that’s suppose to be a retreat for couples who’s relationship is on the rocks. Apparently they’re supposed to be watching one couple who’s in charge of a super shady company.

But when Luke and Deckard are shown their room, there’s some kind of statue in the corner. The person showing them the room tells them it’s a statue of love. Hopefully it’ll grant them a token of appreciation if they show it their love

Luke and Deckard share a look and throw a blanket over it when the person leaves

However, they do get plenty of… privacy when doing this mission. But, when they’re having their… privacy they don’t see the statue’s eyes glow

They are very worthy and deserve a gift in the statue’s opinion.

Three months after the mission, Deckard starts to feel sick. Throwing up at all hours, his feet and back ache and certain foods turn his stomach

He ignores it until a baby bump starts to form during the fourth month. Deckard finally decides to go to a doctor. And finds out he’s pregnant.

He swears he can hear laughter when he’s told. He and Luke apparently warranted the gift of a child


	42. The Missus/The Ex + Second Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: 81&82 The Missus & the ex, and Second Love, Shobbs! This could be a wild AU. (Brixton, Sam’s mum, Margarita/M, etc) Love to see what you come up with Omni!

Deckard didn’t have much time to date while growing up. Not while having to control his chaotic and rambunctious siblings, dealing with his mother’s requests in her new criminal empire, and avoiding his father’s ire

So, he doesn’t get to really date until he’s out of the house and even then, he has to wait until after boot camp. He has several one night stands, but nothing further. Nobody feels… right.

During his career in the military, he tries having small things with people, but still, nothing works. He longs for someone to hold, to cook for in the mornings, and to love unconditionally.

It’s not until he enters MI6 and meet Brixton does he get what he wants. Brixton is smart and witty, and can easily keep up with Deckard on and off the field. They soon start hanging out after missions, just a drink here and there

But soon enough, Brixton kisses him after one of these missions, both of them high off the adrenaline. And Deckard blinks. Because that felt right. And he wants to do it again and again as long as he lives.

Or as long as Brixton is alive it seems.

Tears stream down Deckard’s face as he’s forced to end the only person outside of his family that he truly loved. The look of betrayal and extreme hurt on Brixton’s face is seared into Deckard’s mind for the rest of his life

When Deckard’s on the run, he considered a lot of things. His one true love was dead, the people he used to trust and work alongside were hunting him down, and his family was in pieces because of him. There wasn’t much hope left in Deckard during those years he was on the run

But now, when Deckard arrives in LA, he can feel something fluttering in his stomach as he waits for the one and only Luke Hobbs to pick him up.

He and Luke has been talking for months now, their once rivalry turning into something completely different. Something Deckard never thought he’d ever feel again.

He’s had a lot of bed partners since Brixton, many ending up to be one night stands or others who are an occasional lay, like M. But Luke. He’s much more than that. Being with him feels right and Deckard doesn’t know if he could feel whole without the other man now that he was in his life

When Luke finally picks him up at the airport, Deckard can’t help but send him a big grin, wrapping his arms around Luke’s shoulders, and kissing him. And he feels like something clicks into place as Luke wraps his arms around his waist, kissing back sweetly and laughing afterwards at the cheesy display

It’s a trial run of sorts. Luke wants Deckard to take the next step and move in, but Deckard doesn’t want to shock anyone’s system, so he’s going to be spending a month with Luke and Sam, and make sure the arrangement works with everyone.

And if that month aligns with Sam’s birthday, nobody is going to complain. (Especially Sam since she gets to eat the amazing cake Deckard makes).

What they don’t account for is Sam’s mother showing up at Sam’s birthday party, ready to throw a fit. She usually only came around on Sam’s birthday, giving her a present and leaving. But this time, it seems like she has a few choice words for Luke as well

Deckard has to keep the guests entertained while he sees Luke storm into the house, Sam’s mom right on his heels, throwing insults at him the whole way. It takes all the restraint that he has to not follow the two and give the woman a piece of his mind. Instead, he plays with the kids, keeping on eye on Sam to make sure she’s alright

Deckard narrows his eyes when he sees Sam’s mom leave in a huff, not even bothering to tell Sam goodbye. Excusing himself, Deckard goes into the house and finds Luke sitting with his head in his hands

“What happened, love?”

“She doesn’t think Sam should be around you.” Luke says, frustration clear in his voice

Deckard’s quiet for a minute.

“Do you think the same?”

Luke jerks his head up, eyes wide in disbelief.

“What?! No! Deck, Sam loves you! I love you!”

And Deckard stares at Luke, heart beating a mile a minute.

Standing up, Luke carefully wraps his arms around Deckard, looking him in the eye.

“Please, Deck. Will you stay with us?”

It feels like the easiest thing in the world when Deckard replies

“Yes”


	43. Bodyguard Au + Performer Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Miiniilight: How about 94 Hair brushing/braiding for shobbs? Lol just kidding, what about 14 Bodyguard AU + 23 Performer AU?

Luke is the body guard, and usually gets gigs with celebrities and other high profile people. He just got a job with the newest band around, a group that consists of three siblings

They used to be called Brixton and The Shaws, but the sibs just had a huge falling out with Brixton, and split from him after a huge disagreement. Now their fans are upset, and the Shaws have brought on Luke to help with their current security

When Luke meets the siblings, he’s not quite impressed. Their manager, Mr. Nobody, was leading him into their penthouse and they’re both met with screaming, shouting, and a large crash. All three sibs are in a shouting match, with one of the brothers knocking something to the floor

Luke doesn’t like drama, especially when he has to deal with it in his clients. He’s about to quit the job, knowing the other group, The Toretto’s, will gladly accept his services.

He and Mr. Nobody watch as all three sibs stomp away from each other, all clearly pissed off.

“Well, that was not how I imagined your first day to go,” Mr. Nobody jokes with him. “We’ll try this again later.”

After being shown around the place and told about all the other bodyguards’ schedules, they come back to the living room, where one of the brothers is

“Ah! There you are Deckard! I want you to meet your newest bodyguard, Luke Hobbs.”

Deckard looks him up and down, before shaking Luke’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Same to you,” Luke says. “But I have to ask. Am I going to have to see the shit I saw early frequently? Cause I’ll tell you right now, I’m not going to deal with it.”

He can see Deckard bristle like a cat like that. Luke can’t help the smirk on his face at the way Deckard glares at him.

“No, we don’t usually act like that. But, that shouldn’t be any of your concern,” Deckard growls at him

Luke can feel his fists tightening at the guy’s tone, but Mr. Nobody steps in before anything can happen

“Now, gentlemen, lets just calm down.”

After that, for some reason unknown to him, Luke stays with the Shaws.

He sees that Deckard was right, the sibs usually are pretty calm around each other. It’s only when Deckard gets after his siblings sleeping around do tensions get high.

None of the sibs really talk to him, and Luke’s alright with that. He doesn’t like getting buddy buddy with his clients.

It’s not until after one performance that Luke really has to act on his job. Both Owen and Hattie have gone off somewhere, the other bodyguards following them, while Luke sticks with Deckard in their hotel room.

There’s a knock on the door suddenly.

“You expecting someone?” Luke asks

Deckard just shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion

Checking the peephole, Luke sees Brixton Lore standing outside.

He hesitates. Hes about to ignore Brixton when Deckard comes up and peers out himself.

“That fucker-!” Deckard growls and throws open the door

And Luke has to scramble to grab Deckard before his fist can meet Brixton’s smirking face

“Miss me that much, babe?”

“You absolute wanker! Get the hell out of here!”

Luke’s able to manhandle Deckard back inside and slam the door shut.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Luke shouts as he nearly flings Deckard back into the room. “Do you want him to file a lawsuit against you?!”

And that’s when Luke looks at Deckard. His face is scrunched up in anger, fists balled up, but tears are running down his face as he stares Luke down

Luke doesn’t know anything about what Brixton did to Deckard, but he’s now faced with the idea that it was just more than a band break up.

Deckard angry scrubs at his face before spitting out.

“Get that arsehole out of here! I don’t want to see him again!”

And even though the order is shouted at him, Luke doesn’t fault Deckard and does what he said

He calls up the hotel’s security and asks one of the guys to send him a copy of Brixton getting dragged out of the hotel

After that, Luke knocks on Deckard’s door.

“You ok?”

“Yeah.”

And he opens the door and Luke can’t help but feel sorry for him. He looks so warn out and alone at that moment.

They both head back to the main part of the large hotel room, and when Luke sits down on the couch, he’s surprised when Deckard sits right next to him and leans his head on him.

Luke doesn’t say anything, just wraps an arm around Deckard’s shoulder


	44. Coming Out Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: I scrolled up and down on the list I landed on The Coming Out trope. I don’t know how you’re gonna fit that in for Shobbs but I have one request for it.... make it casual/ funny/ when whoever says it says it everyone is just like that just happened(or how did I not realize it before) 😂

When the whole Toretto crew thinks of Luke Hobbs, they think of a badass agent who can hold his own and is no pushover. And after meeting Sam, they know he’s a really good father.

However, beyond those facts, they don’t really… know who Luke Hobbs is. They’ve only really done missions with the guy, and he’s only been able to come to a handful of family bbqs. They don’t know his family history, they don’t know who else he considers friends, and they most certainly don’t know his dating history. They all assume that he had an ex-wife because of Sam and no other parents in the picture.

One time, the crew does tease Luke, asking why he’s never seen with a woman hanging off his arm. And he just shrugs and says “that’s not my scene anymore.”

And when Deckard Shaw enters the picture, they obviously see the way the two men clash and then resolve their differences and become friends. They see the two of them sit together often, insult each other but with no heat or malice behind their words.

What the crew doesn’t see is the heated looks shared between Luke and Deckard, or know about all the side missions the two go on together. They don’t know that Luke goes to London several times to visit Deckard, and they just assume Deckard’s in the area when they have their bbqs, not that he’s actually there to visit Luke and Sam

It’s not until one bbq. Deckard drags his little brother and sister along (the crew is very wary of Hattie at first, and continues feeling that way for a long time). When Luke and Sam arrive, Sam runs right up to Deckard, who laughs and easily picks her up in a hug, both smiling like crazy

The crew stares in astonishment. Yeah, they knew Deckard and kids are the perfect match, but they didn’t know Sam loved the guy too. When Luke comes into the backyard, they’re kinda expecting him to act like a papa bear and ask Deckard to put Sam down.

Instead, Luke goes over to the pair, giving them each a kiss on the head, which then leads to Luke and Deckard sharing a small kiss. (Sam is making gagging noise between them, copying Owen and Hattie who are also making puking noises).

The whole crew is floored.

They had no idea the two were dating, or that the two were even interested in men.

Finally, both men look up at the crew and Deckard raises an eyebrow

“What are you lot staring at?”

Dom clears his throat. “We just didn’t know you two were together.”

“We’ve been together for the last half year.” Luke says, looking at them all in confusion. “I thought you guys knew. Weren’t hiding it or being subtle about it.”

The crew all share looks, thinking back, and yeah, they didn’t notice a LOT of signs

Meanwhile, Hattie’s giving Owen 50 pounds because he guessed right that the crew didn’t even know about Luke and Deckard

Thanks friend! I love the idea of two characters being in love and nobody noticing that the two are basically married


	45. Werewolves/Vampire Au + Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by My-dandalion-darling: I had to check to see if it was actually Friday! Yay another week of awesome short fics 😁 52 and 7 if you dont mind. You're so awesome Omni!! Werewolves/Vampire Au + pregnancy

Luke is the werewolf and Deckard is the vampire. And they honestly don’t know how they got together and then stayed together. They shouldn’t get along, they shouldn’t match so perfectly together. But they do and they can’t help the love that radiates from their bond

Luke’s pack has gotten over the shock of Luke being with a vampire, and Deckard’s family honestly doesn’t care that Deckard’s with a werewolf, only that he’s happy. And he’s very happy with Luke, especially when they tumble into bed 😏

And that’s where their problems start. Deckard can feel a life growing in him after one fateful night and he has no idea how it happened. There’s no records of vampires and werewolves having kids together. He didn’t think they were capable of having offspring together

But here his is, pregnant and ready for parenthood. And Luke couldn’t be the most perfect partner. Except, Deckard’s not sure about Luke’s long spiels about his family have very large “litter of pups”. Deckard can handle taking care of multiple kids at once, but delivering that many? He’s not too excited

However, the news of a vampire and werewolf having kids attracts a lot attention. Specifically from Deckard’s past lover, Brixton, who’s another vampire

He corners Deckard and demands an explanation of why Deckard’s having the children of the enemy

“The wars between vampires and werewolves have stopped for centuries! He’s my partner, you arsehole!”

They keep going at it, the only reason Deckard doesn’t start throwing punches yet is because of his very round belly. But as Brixton is about to send his own fist flying, Luke comes out of nowhere, fully transformed and ready for a fight

It’s a brutal fight. The only way it stops is when Hattie, Owen, and Luke’s whole pack arrive just in time to stop Luke from pulling Brixton’s head off.

They all watch Brixton flee, knowing he can’t take on several vampires and a whole werewolf pack at the same time. However, even though Luke’s happy to see the vampire leave, he’s not too thrilled to see Deckard marching up to him

“Luke Hobbs! What have I told you? I don’t need your bloody protection! I can protect myself and our babe by myself!”

Owen, Hattie, and the pack all share smiles and chuckles as Deckard, a very pregnant vampire yells at Luke, a still transformed and huge werewolf. It makes for an amusing sight but they all know the two will be fine after their little squabble


	46. Dancer/ballet AU/ Physical Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Mrsvasiliev: Hi Omni, I’ve been really enjoying your request Friday’s ❤️ thank you for doing them. This is a throwback to one of your old ideas so it should be easy peasy for you. 41. Dancer/ballet AU with 63. physical contact 😏 thanks again for the Friday treats 🙏

Luke loves that Sam is into everything you could think of. From arts and crafts to soccer and volleyball and even to plays and performances. So, it’s not that big of a shock when she comes to him and begs for ballet lessons. He starts looking around and finds a great studios for kids Sam’s age. Great reviews and a few parents Luke talks to sing the owner’s praise to the high heavens. The guy loves kids, knows how to actually interact with them, and how to encourage them to learn and practice

So, Luke signs Sam up and drops her off. He’s not expecting the owner and main instructor to be a British guy who looks like he could hold his own in a fight. A fight against trained soldiers. But he’s friendly, and Luke can tell that he’s already won Sam over. And if he smiles at Luke that way again, Luke knows he’s going to be won over as well

Luke leaves, letting Sam enjoy her first lesson and picks her up, but doesn’t get the chance to talk to Deckard after class. Or before or after other classes Luke drops Sam off at. They guy runs his own business after all, Luke shouldn’t feel too hurt that he doesn’t have time for one of his student’s parents

It’s not until one day, Luke doesn’t catch a glimpse of Deckard at all. The guy doesn’t seem to be at the studio. He asks Sam where he went.

“Mr. Shaw twisted his ankle yesterday. He won’t be teaching for a while,” Sam tells him, obviously pouting

And Luke feels bad for Deckard because his lively hood relies on him moving around and if he can’t do that, it must be pretty dull having to sit and watch everyone else

The next time Luke drops Sam off, he’s about to leave when he sees Deckard. He’s talking on the phone, wobbling on a crutch and too focused on whoever he’s talking to, that he doesn’t notice where he’s walking. He’s lucky Luke’s quick to his aid and catches him, or else Deckard might have twisted something else as he trips

Luke looks down at the blushing and embarrassed face of Deckard Shaw, and can only give him a shy smile back.

“Didn’t know you were falling for me.”

And Luke’s the embarrassed one because that was a truly awful pick up line. But Deckard doesn’t seem to mind.

“At least it didn’t hurt as much compared to when I fell from heaven,” Deckard throws back immediately, smiling back

Luke laughs and helps Deckard stand and barely notices he’s late for a meeting because he and Deckard stand there and talk to long. Eventually, Luke can tell Deckard’s getting tired, moving his weight so he doesn’t lean on his bad foot.

Without thinking, Luke wraps an arm around Deckard, and helping him up the stairs to the studio and into his little office. He loves the way Deckard leans into him, trusting Luke not to drop him

Once Deckard’s sitting, Luke’s about to leave, assuming Deckard will want to get to work. He pauses when Deckard calls out to him

“Are you free this weekend?” Deckard asks, not beating around the bush

“Yeah. Saturday night,” Luke answers and can’t stop smiling when he leaves, enjoying the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he thinks about going on a date with the hot ballerina. Luke doesn’t notice all the teachers and kids peaking out of their practice rooms, all having witnessed Mr. Shaw cuddling up to the very tall and handsome dad


	47. X-men Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anon: I saw X-Men au and I rAN!! what do you have to share Omni?!!?!?

Luke is a metahuman, having incredible strength and invulnerability (those are the two go to powers I have for him). He works for the DSS to chase down metahumans who use their powers against society. So, he chases down Dom Toretto and his crew, just like in canon

And just like canon, Luke then asks for their help to track Owen Shaw down. The thing is, Owen himself isn’t a metahuman, but he has several working for him. Including Letty

They’re able to stop them and Owen does get thrown out the plane and ends up in a coma. Enter Deckard Shaw

When Luke sees Deckard in his office, hacking his computer, he thinks Deckard has some big balls trying to go toe to toe with a metahuman like Luke. And Luke’s unpleasantly surprised when Deckard, a completely normal human, can actually hold his own against Luke. And then hold his own against Toretto and the rest of the metahuman crew. They’re all impressed and a bit scared over this human

But, they’re able to stop him and Luke sends him to prison, taunting him saying, “too bad you’re just a normal human or you would have already escaped by now.”

And then Cipher shows up and Mr. Nobody recruits Deckard and forces him to work with the crew, who are still in awe over him.

It’s not until Luke’s asked to hunt down Hattie, do things change and Luke has to look at Deckard differently.

Because when Brixton tries to kidnap Hattie from the CIA building, and Luke meets the first person he can’t subdue with a punch, he sees something he didn’t expect. Hattie is able to pick up objects with her mind and create forcefields that glimmer red

He doesn’t get much time to process Hattie Shaw, the little sister of Deckard Shaw, being a metahuman. They’re too focused on running from Brixton and getting the virus out of her

It’s not until Luke and Deckard are chained up and being electrocuted by Brixton does the idea of Hattie being a metahuman click. Because if she’s a meta, there’s a huge chance her brothers are as well. Especially when Deckard says,

“There’s one thing you weren’t expecting Brixton.”

“And what’s that?”

A third voice answers him.

“Another Shaw.”

And next thing Luke knows, everyone of Brixton’s guards are on the floor, groaning in pain, a blur having run around them. Now, Owen Shaw is pointing a gun at Brixton’s head, having come out of nowhere. Looking over at Deckard, Luke’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head

Because Deckard simply phases through his chains, as if he had no physical body.

The whole idea is that the Shaw sibs have hidden their powers their whole lives, nobody except them knowing that Hattie can move things with her powers and create forcefields, Owen can run at extreme speeds, and Deckard can phase through walls and other objects

Basically, Hattie is Scarlet Witch, Owen is Quicksilver, and Deckard has the powers of Kitty Pryde


	48. Movie Star Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Movie star au?? I want to see Shobbs as Hollywood enemies to being LITERAL SWEETHEARTS 🥺

Luke Hobbs is a big action star, but still upcoming. He just got a big break and is now being asked to be in all these big name movies (Think Chris Pratt’s journey from Parks and Rec to Marvel and Jurassic World.)

But the thing is, he’s stepping on the toes of Deckard Shaw. Even though they’re setup in different countries, movie studios still ask for them. And it’s not until one studio snubs Deckard and gives his big role to Luke Hobbs.

Deckard is pissed. That should have been his role! Especially since the main character was going to be the leader of other badass characters, one being played by Deckard’s little brother, Owen. While Owen usually just sticks to dramas and romcoms, he was lucky to get a role in an action film, something he’s been wanting to do with Deckard for a long time

So, both brothers are pissed at Luke. And Owen makes Luke’s life on set a near living hell. And he hates Owen’s guts for that, especially when Owen takes to twitter and bad mouthing him.

From then on, Luke makes it his goal to try and take roles from Deckard, just to piss the brothers off. What he doesn’t expect is Deckard to use that against him.

Luke hears Deckard’s really trying to go for this one cop movie and so Luke immediately offers himself up at the lead and gets it. What he’s not expecting is the movie to be absolute crap. He regrets taking the role and learns that Deckard baited him. Deckard never intended to take the job and now Luke was stuck doing a really, really bad movie.

From then on, no studio even thinks about asking both of them to be in a movie together. It’d be chaos. And while Deckard doesn’t do feuds on the internet, Owen absolutely does, so their rivalry is legendary.

It’s not until Owen gets into a horrible accident during the production of a movie does things change. It was all purely accidental, but lands Owen in the hospital with a crushed foot and bad concussion.

Luke does feel bad for him and tweets out his sympathies and sends a gift to Owen’s hospital room. He heard a rumor the guy had a massive sweet tooth. After that, it seems like that was what broke their feud because Owen stops hassling Luke online

The next time Luke and Deckard meet, it’s at a premiere. Luke goes up to Deckard and asks him how Owen’s doing. And he feels a little bad that Deckard looks shocked that Luke cares. He doesn’t like Owen for his personality, but even he can sympathize because Owen won’t be able to work for a while

When Deckard sees that Luke is genuinely concerned, he softens up and talks about how Owen’s fine, just cranky that he can’t move around a lot. From there, they talk, a lot more civilly than they have ever done. They get a lot of looks that night.

From then on, their rivalry is done and they actually help each other promote the other’s movies. It’s not until one studio gets cocky and asks them both to be the main leads in a buddy cop movie titled “Johnson and Statham”.

They have amazing chemistry on screen and off. Deckard gets to see that Luke is actually a really kind and funny person, while Luke gets to see a much happier and softer version of Deckard.

The paparazzi of course eats this up.

From getting pictures of them smiling at each other, holding hands, going on dates, and even a shared kiss. They both say yes when they’re offered the leading roles to a romance movie

(The baiting of a bad movie actually did happen between Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger. Arnold trucked Stallone into acting in the movie “Stop! Or my mom will shoot!”)


	49. Coffeeshop Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by PossiblyPogue: Can I get a Shobbs classic coffeeshop AU?

Luke is a very busy man. He’s a single father and one of the best trackers at the DSS, and gets loaned out to the DEA and CIA every few weeks because he’s so good. So, he gets busy and likes to pick up a cup of coffee every morning. But, his favorite place closed down, being bought up by Starbucks. He’d rather support a small business and goes on the hunt for one on his way to work. And luckily finds “Shaw’s Cafe”.

When he enters the cafe, he’s immediately hit with wonder smells of baked goods and fresh coffee. The place seems busy. When he finally gets to the front of the line, he completely forgets his order and is left standing there with his mouth hanging open. Because the barista is amazingly hot and adorable at the same time. He looks a bit tired, and has flour steaked across his cheeks and his apron is covered in stains, showing how hard he’s been working. And he’s looking up at Luke with confusion.

“What’ll you have?”

“I… uh.” Luke stutters out, brain short circuiting. “Um. What do you recommend?”

“We have a new latte on our menu. A coconut flavored one, and the blueberry muffins just came out of the oven not too long ago.”

“Then I’ll have that.” Luke says. And does not regret it when he gets his order. Because every sip and bite seems like he’s consuming heaven. He’s definitely found his new favorite place.

He goes back nearly every day, asking for the barista’s recommendation. And he’s overjoyed to see the barista, named Deckard, smile at him and offer his opinion. And Luke absolutely loves the blush on Deckard’s face when Luke compliments the food and how Deckard never fails to recommend him the best things

One morning, it’s a really slow day at the cafe and Luke’s able to hold a longer conversation with Deckard

“I swear, whoever your baker is, they deserve a raise.” Luke comments

“I’ll make sure to give myself a few extra dollars this week,” Deckard replies cheekily and smirking at the surprise on Luke’s face

“You?! How do you have the time? It seems like I see you working every day, do you not get any days off?”

“Not when you’re the owner,” Deckard shrugs.

And Luke is filled with awe. Deckard basically does every little thing in the cafe. Luke’s only seen two younger women working there, and only half the time they’re there.

Luke enjoys coming in and seeing Deckard almost every day, and longs for Deckard’s coffee and pastries when he’s on long missions and can’t frequent the cafe.

After an extremely long mission, Luke shows up at the cafe after two months of not. And sees a flash of surprise and concern on Deckard’s face.

“I was scared that you were dead,” Deckard jokes but Luke can see the worry in his eyes

“Just work. I’m fine.”

When Luke gets his order, he finds that Deckard gave him an extra muffin and a phone number written on his cup

“Make sure to call me next time you’re free ;)”


	50. Modern Magic Au + Accidently Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Strifechaos: Ok, I’ve got a challenge for you this week Omni! Modern Magic AU combined with the Accidentally Married Trope! I think you could come up with something awesome combing these two! (I was super stoked when I realized it was already Friday and I would be able to see what other mini fics you’d post today!) 😄

Deckard could be classified as a witch. He can use magic, knows how to use potions, and keeps charms on his person. He and his sibs learned from their mother, who learned from her father, who learned it through the generations of their family. Deckard’s magic has definitely helped him in some tricky places in his life

But right now. It’s not helping. At. All.

Not when Luke Hobbs is staring at him from the other side of a sealing circle.

They’re both trapped in a seal, the magic too strong for Deckard to leave. And unfortunately, Deckard knows what the seal is

It’s a bonding seal.

People will use it for business contracts, creating a familiar, and even making a life bond, aka marriage. And unfortunately, that last one is what this seal is.

And it seems like the spell is already halfway forming around him and Luke. In a few minutes, they’ll be bonded together by magic, in a near unbreakable marriage contract.

And there’s nothing Deckard can do to stop it

And it doesn’t seem like Luke even knows what’s going on. He’s still trying to break down the magical walls keeping them there, confused beyond belief.

Deckard doesn’t know why the guy they were trying to catch had this seal activated, but he knows he’s going to wring the guy’s neck when they do catch him

When Luke finally stops kicking and pushing at the wall, Deckard speaks up

“I hope you like marriage, because that’s what’s going to happen.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“This circle? It’s creating a spell that’ll bond us together. In sickness and health.”

“It’s forcing us to be married?”

“Well, it won’t force anything except us having to be close to each other and uh… share physical contact once in a while. Everything else is up to us.”

“Is there a way to stop is?”

“No.”

They both slump to the floor, leaning against the invisible walls of their temporary prison

“You know…”

“What Hobbs?”

“Being married wouldn’t be the worse thing.”

Deckard snorts. “And how’s that?”

“Well, Sam already likes you. And I have a spare bedroom you can use. It wouldn’t be bad for you to come stay with us.”

Deckard’s speechless. He can’t believe Luke’s actually fine with this. He was expecting the man to refuse the bond and try to get the hell away from Deckard, which wouldn’t work and only in succeeding in sending horrific pain through both of them for denying the bond.

But now that Luke mentions it, staying with Luke wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it would even be enjoyable.

After waiting a few more minutes, the seal dims, the invisible walls disappear, and Deckard can feel the bond. It’s sits right under his rib cage, right next to his heart. And he can feel Luke. Can feel the uncertainty and hope through the bond. No. No, this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought


	51. Circus Au + First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: I can't believe it's Friday again! How about Circus AU + First Kiss

Luke is part of a traveling circus, with Sam living with him and taking classes online and learning everything she can from everyone else who works with the circus. They have a very nice life, very cozy

But one day, the circus gets some new additions in the form of the Shaw siblings. Luke hasn’t met them yet, but heads all about Owen, the new lion tamer, Hattie the sword swallower, and Deckard, the trapeze artist.

Luke’s a strong man and shows off his amazing strength. He doesn’t notice the new guy at the back of his crowd. Not at the beginning. It’s not until the fifth time the guy shows up does Luke start to recognize him. And Luke can’t help but show off his muscles even more when he sees the awe and a tiny bit of lust in the guy’s eyes as he stares at Luke’s performance

Luke hasn’t met the Shaw sibs, only knows that they’re a big hit at the circus but stay away from all the other performers, only sticking with each other. It’s not until Sam drags him to all their performances does Luke really meet them

He can’t believe his eyes when he sees Hattie’s tricks with swallowing knives and then an extremely long sword. He makes a mental note to tell Sam not to get any ideas. She already wants to learn how to throw knives, she doesn’t need to know how to swallow them

Next is Owen with his three lions. Two females and a male. They’re absolutely massive but follow all of Owen’s commands. At the end of the show, as Owen’s taking his final bow, the male lion tackles him, scaring the crowd but immediately everyone starts to laugh as the big lion lays on top of Owen, curled up and ready to take a nap. He refuses to move, even as Owen yells at him to get off

And finally, they make their way to Deckard’s tent. The show is halfway over and as they walk into the large tent, Luke’s eyes go wide. Because that’s the guy who’s been showing up at his performances. And now the guy is current walking across a tightrope. He doesn’t seem bother but the sheer drop below him and after walking halfway, he drops. Luke feels his stomach jerk in response.

Instead of falling, Deckard catches the rope and starts making his way across the rope, putting one hand in front of the other, still not looking like he’s breaking a sweat.

The show keeps going with Deckard swinging around the place, never once scared by the height or missing a rung.

Once the show is over, Sam’s begging Luke to let her talk to Deckard. He promises she can, but they need to wait until he’s cooled down from the show. Once the circus is closed for the night, Luke takes Sam over to Deckard’s tent and introduces them to him. He’s not too surprised to see both Owen and Hattie with Deckard in his living space. The sibs seem really close

“Hey, I’m Luke Hobbs and this is my daughter. We caught your show, and she really wanted to talk to you.”

Deckard looks surprised to see them but immediately perks up when Sam starts talking a mile a minute, asking a million questions. Chuckling, Deckard says

“How about you two come in for dinner and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Neither Hobbs refuses his offer, until they step further into the living space and see all three of Owen’s lions.

“They’re safe. They wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Owen tells them, smiling at the look of wonder on Sam’s face at the sight of him cuddling up to the lions. Luke’s not quite as convinced

Nonetheless, he enjoys talking to Deckard and his sibs. And he knows that Sam will be bugging him to take her over to Deckard’s tent now, even if it’s just for his food

The next day, at Luke’s performance, he sees Deckard and again and being cheeky, he winks at the smaller man, enjoying his blush.

Luke and Sam are invited over to Deckard’s a lot after that. Everyone else at the circus keep asking Luke how he worked his way into the Shaws’ tent. He just shrugs, not really knowing why they like him

It’s not until one day, where Sam’s off playing with the fortune teller, Mia, and her kids, and Luke’s all ready for his show, but the circus won’t open for a few more hours. So, he wonders, checking up on everyone. And then he sees Deckard’s tent and hears the music he uses for his routines playing

Walking in, he sees Deckard swinging around, just playing around and looking like he’s having the time of his life. Luke can’t help but watch in amazement. After a while, Deckard spots him and waves him further into the tent.

Stepping forward, Luke expects Deckard to jump down, but instead, he stays hanging upside down in a rung, smiling widely at Luke

“Hey Deck”

“Hi Luke.”

And they’re just smiling before Deckard swings himself a bit and grabs Luke’s shoulders. And suddenly, his lips are on Luke’s and Luke can’t get enough of Deckard.


	52. Greek God Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Marvelwonderwitch: Request Friday!!! How about a Gods AU for Shobbs with the Shaw family and the Toretto crew as the other Olympians? Tropes could be mistaken identity and enemies to lovers.

There are a lot of gods around the world and frankly, it’s hard to keep track of them all. So, Luke doesn’t feel bad when he gets certain gods mixed up. Usually.

He’s a god of battle. Not war. Battle. This ranges from great fights in a war, to small fights between kids on the playground. His domain exists over all fights and struggles, even those of mental or against society. If there’s a battle, he is there. This is why he works closely to Dom, the king of gods. Life is all about struggle and winning and losing battles, so Dom likes to keep Luke close by, especially when those battles include the gods themselves

One in particular is when Luke tells him about a small fight breaking out between gods of the land on one side of the world. Dom tells him that he fears an all out war was going to break out and he would appreciate Luke’s surveillance of the fight

When Luke gets there, he sees three gods. One hanging out on the outskirts of the other two fighting. He reports back and includes seeing the third one. Dom recognizes him

“That’s Owen Shaw. He’s a god of the underworld. He works for his older brother, Deckard, in taking care of dead. How dare he throw his favor into the battles of those living?!”

Dom is seething. He’s always had a problem with not being able to rule the underworld, only the earth and heavens. He couldn’t care about the seas though, leaving that to his sister and her husband.

For the next few centuries, Dom rages fight after fight with the Shaw siblings, accusing them of upsetting the balance between the dead and the living. The siblings are of course enraged, claiming they knew death was coming and wanted to capture the god’s soul before anyone else could do anything with it. Necromancers were an issue afterall

Luke hates having to watch all these fights as both Owen and his sister Hattie fight against Dom and his closest allies. Luke never witnesses the older Shaw in the fights.

Not until he’s attacked one day

Decaying vines reach out of the earth one day, their dying leaves just strong enough to keep Luke pinned, and that’s when he sees Deckard for himself

The other god is imposing. Wearing robes that seem to be made out of the night sky, small stars shining occasionally. And his eyes seem to be deep pools of all the emotions of the dead. Luke sees swirling pools of anger and revenge spilling over, and can feel fear coursing through him

“How dare you bring harm to my family, war-bringer?!” Deckard hisses at him.

“I am not a god of war!” Luke snaps. “Only of battle!”

“Then why have you brought a war on top of my head?” Deckard screeches at him before a knife appears in his hand and it’s immediately thrown into Luke’s shoulder. “If you are not a god of war, then I challenge you to only let that blade touch your blood, every day for a century. I will know if the blood is not yours. Only someone who isn’t a warrior will not use the blade to spill another’s blood.”

Luke seethes in rage as he watches Deckard disappear.

“That’s not a hard challenge for me then.” He spits out and tugs the knife out of his shoulder.

The issue is, he doesn’t expect the knife to whisper to him. To influence him. There’s several times where he’s tempted to use the beautiful blade on someone. On Dom when he demands too much. On the annoying messenger of the gods, Roman. On the horrible humans he has to watch over. He’s so tempted

What he doesn’t know is that it’s Deckard’s voice coming from the blade. He doesn’t know that he’s watching him, trying to get him to lose the challenge.

Deckard had planned on killing Luke that day, but had decided against it when he saw the raw anger in Luke’s eyes at being accused of being a god of war. And honestly, Deckard had been intrigued. Why was Luke so against being called a god of war

So, for that century, Deckard watched Luke and tries to trick him. But nothing works. Instead, he sees how frustrated Luke becomes with the other gods and the humans he watches over. Deckard feels bad for Luke. The other god has to watch over struggle and fights every day, never once knowing peace. At least in the underworld, everything was quiet and Deckard had his siblings for company

When the century of Luke’s challenge ends, Luke has honestly forgotten all about it, having grown used to the blade’s taunts and demands and ignoring it. It’s not until the god of the dead shows up in front of him again

“You have won my challenge. How did it feel to be in your own battle for once?”

“Fucking awful.” Luke snaps, ready to throw the now silent knife at Deckard. “I have to see so many abused, beaten, and killed every day, while others triumph over their false winnings. I did not need your stupid little challenge on top of it.”

Deckard cocks his head at that.

“Then, for finishing my challenge successfully, I reward you.”

“What could a god of death offer me?” Luke asks, curiously overriding his anger.

“Silence.”

At that one word, Deckard snaps his fingers and he and Luke are in the underworld, in Deckard’s throne room.

And Luke doesn’t hear anything, except murmurs. There’s almost no conflict here

“The dead do not fight. Once I have their souls, their regrets and lives are taken away. The only fighting you will hear here is that of my brother and sister when they do not get along.”

Luke is speechless. Down here, he doesn’t hear the cries of millions slowly dying, of the evil few who get away with hurting so many, nor the petty squabbles of the other gods. Looking at Deckard, Luke let’s his shoulders relax and a small smile to form on his face

“I could get used to this.”


	53. Ballroom Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: it’s not really on the request list but can I maybe get our Shobbs boys in a ballroom situation? Like they’re on a mission but they just have to dance and then They both realize something(they love each other) but the guy they are looking for just happens to pass by.

Deckard has gotten to the point where he doesn’t mind going on missions with Luke Hobbs. The guy can be funny and he actually does know what he’s doing most of the time. And it’s nice when he doesn’t hold anything against Deckard during missions.

But when he and Luke are asked to go undercover as a couple at a gala to hunt down a huge drug lord. And when Deckard sees Luke, he feels his cheeks go red. Because who knew the big guy would look drop dead gorgeous in a well fitted suit. And Deckard tries to will his blush to go down when Luke wraps his arm around Deckard’s waist and they head into the party

And that’s when they see their target go onto the dance floor, dancing with one of his competitors. Deckard plans on just staying far enough away, but Luke has other ideas

Next thing Deckard knows, Luke’s grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him to the dance floor. Before Deckard knows it, Luke has his arm wrapped around Deckard’s waist and pulls him flush against Luke’s chest.

“What the hell are you doing Hobbs?!” Deckard hisses quietly, trying to keep his eyes on Luke’s face and not his impressive chest.

“I-uh.” Luke stutters staring down at Deckard’s flushed face. Clearing his throat, he answers. “I thought it better if we stuck close to them and try to see what our mark is doing with his competitor.”

Deckard glares but doesn’t fault Luke’s logic. Instead, he focuses on Luke’s strong hand holding his and leaning into Luke’s larger body, trusting Luke to lead them in a dance.

Meanwhile, Luke’s staring down at Deckard’s face, not believing the smaller man is allowing him to hold him. Deckard feels small but solid in his arms, almost as if he was meant to be there. And Luke can’t help but pull Deckard closer and enjoying the way the smaller man leans into him, joy sparkling in his eyes.

They’re so caught up looking at each other, they almost don’t notice their target leaving, his competitor following right after them. Reluctantly, Luke and Deckard release each other and run after them. But before they do, Deckard whispers to Luke

“You owe me a dance, twinkletoes.”


	54. First Meeting Didn't Happen + Drunken Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Racheld93: Okay... First Meeting Didnt Happen + Drunken Hookup... go!

When Owen Shaw and his men run out of the NATO base and try to escape, Luke and the Toretto crew chase after him. Most of Owen’s crew doesn’t make it, but they’re able to capture Owen alive. He’s snarling and nearly takes Dom’s arm off as he drags Owen out of the plane, but he’s fine and Luke’s able to handcuff him

Luke and the crew fly back to London and Luke shoves Owen into a cell until he can do the paperwork to send him off to jail. Luke’s then dragged by the Toretto crew out to a bar to celebrate.

His ego makes sure he drinks both Tej and Roman under the table. During this time, he spots a hot guy at the bar, and both Tej and Roman encourage him to talk to the hot guy.

When Luke steps up to the guy and offers to buy him a drink. The guy seems interested in Luke’s cocky behavior and they end up drinking and talking. They drink a little too much that night and Deckard invites Luke back to his place

When Luke wakes up the next morning, he smiles when he sees Deckard’s sleeping face. But when he sits up and sees the framed picture of Deckard’s family on his bedside table. And Luke’s stomach drops. Because in the picture is Deckard and Owen Shaw

“Fuck”


	55. Apocalypse Au + Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: This is probably the craziest Friday!! So how about one more 😅 I'm thinking Post Apocalypse AU with a Unrequited love. If you have the time. I love your work and your imagination with all the crazy prompts today ❤❤❤

The apocalypse is horrible, takes a lot of people away from Luke and most of the population is decimated. But Luke and the Toretto crew is able to survive and thrive.

The only thing is, before the end of the world, Luke and Deckard had been planning on living together but Deckard had been stuck in London when the end of the world occurred

Now, it’s been several years and Luke has no idea if Deckard still loves him. Or if he’s been waiting for Luke to come back to him. Luke couldn’t forget Deckard, not in a million years

But when the crew arrives on the east coast, they’re surprised to see a ship being docked. Apparently someone from another country had been able to travel to America

The crew is curious and wanders closer to see who was dumb enough to travel across a whole ocean for months just to get to another ruined country. And Luke thinks he’s died and gone to heaven when he sees the Shaw sibs coming off the boat, leading a small colony of people behind them

Luke doesn’t think as he runs towards Deckard. He starts yelling Deckard’s name and when Deckard snaps his head up to see who’s yelling, he feels tears running down his face as he runs to meet Luke

They run into each other’s arms, Luke picking Deckard up and swinging him in the air

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Luke keeps saying over and over. He finally sets Deckard down and cups his face, staring at Deckard in wonder

“I just couldn’t forget you.” Deckard says through his tears and pulls Luke down into a kiss, all of their waiting and survival finally paying off


	56. Mutual Pining + Neighbor Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Mutual pining and neighbour au??

Deckard loves London, he never imagined leaving the city. But after the whole thing with being accused of being traitor by MI6 and then proving his innocence himself. Now, looking around the city, knowing his country would willingly throw him away, Deckard gets a bad taste in his mouth

Now, here he is, moving his whole flat to a small house in LA. He’s gotten a job with Interpol and decided being on the other side of world will be a nice change.

He gets there and it takes him quite some time to adjust to life in America. The sun, the many coffee shops, and weird American accents. He misses his family but it’s reassuring knowing nobody expects much from him here

He feels lonely, as he doesn’t really interact with his neighbors. He’s seen a few of them, but they’re all busy, going to work. It’s not until one day, when Deckard’s working on his small rose garden and sees his neighbor’s daughter out on their lawn, playing with a dog.

He ignores them, happy that she’s having fun, but when he hears the dog barking like crazy, he looks up. There’s a strange man on the sidewalk, trying to wave the little girl over. She looks a bit scared and not moving from her spot.

“Hey!” Deckard shouts, and comes right at the guy brandishing his weedclippers. The guy sees him with his sleeves rolled up, flappy hat on, and dirt covering his knees. But the fire in Deckard’s eyes scares him off

Watching the guy run, Deckard glares after him. The guy turns a corner and disappears. Turning to the girl, Deckard looks at her kindly.

“Are you alright, love?”

She nods, still a bit scared.

“How about you go inside to your parents?”

She nods and the dog follows her and the door slams behind her.

Deckard stands there for a moment, making sure she was ok. He goes back to his roses. Until he hears someone come up behind him.

“Excuse me.”

Looking up, Deckard sees a really tall, buff guy standing over him. Standing up and brushing dirt off.

“What?” Deckard grunts at him.

“Did you scare someone to get away from my daughter?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.”

Deckard blinks.

“No problem. I would have done it for anyone. There’s some real sickos out there.”

Deckard introduces himself and learns that his neighbors are Luke and Sam Hobbs.They talk for a while and eventually, Luke leaves.

Sometimes Deckard sees Luke out and about, and he’ll wave to Sam when she runs out to the bus in the mornings. Sometimes she’ll come over to his yard to talk for a bit

Deckard can’t help but look at father and daughter and want what they have. A family, a close one at that. He tries to not let it get to him.

One day, when his roses are doing well and he’s moving into his own herb garden, he sees Sam and Luke coming up to him.

“Hey deck!” Sam smiles at him, waving. In her other hand, she’s holding a plate that’s wrapped

“Hi Sammy.”

“We made too many cookies for her class and she wanted to share some with you.” Luke explains, giving Deckard a small smile.

And Deckard feels touched. He invites them in. And after that day, it’s not unusual for him to bring them a meal or Sam to come running up to him asking for help on her hw.

Without knowing it, Deckard’s almost at the Hobbs house hold half the week, using Luke’s mostly unsued kitchen, talking and laughing with both father and daughter

It’s not until Luke asks him to come over for a drink while Sam’s at a sleepover, that Deckard finally realizes that Luke has been subtly trying to get him alone. And Deckard can’t say no to that


	57. Teacher Au + Pregnancy Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Teacher AU + Pregnancy fic I feel could be so fluffy and soft

“I can’t take it anymore.” Are the first words out of Deckard’s mouth as he storms into Luke’s office, throws his bad on the floor, and flops into a chair in front of Luke

Who can only stare at the other professor. Deckard is extremely pregnant, about 7 months along, but refuses to stop teaching, even though his feet hurt after one class and he has to excuse himself repeated to be sick in the bathroom.

Leaning back in his chair, Luke looks at Deckard, hoping the other will explain but he doesn’t. He simply glares and pouts, waiting for Luke’s sympathy

“What happened now?” Luke sighs, knowing he won’t be finishing his grading anytime soon. He loves Deckard, but his mood swings had gotten a little out of hand since Deckard’s started his last trimester

“The bloody brats in my third class today! Wouldn’t bloody stop asking if I needed to sit down! Refused to listen to the lesson, instead asking what we were going to name the baby, if we needed a babysitter, if I was going on leave anytime soon. It’s as if they just found out I was pregnant!”

Luke simply stares at his husband.

“You’re mad because your students care about you…?”

“No! I’m made because they wanted to derail the lesson! I swear, they’re the ones- Are you laughing?!”

Luke desperately tried to hide his chuckle but when Deckard turns angry eyes on him, he can’t help the burst of laughter that leaves him.

“Deck. Yes, they might have wanted to get out of working today. But it sounds like they were worried about you.” Like explained gently, trying to keep his voice soothing. “And do you really blame them for trying to get out work? Your classes are some of the most advanced ones in the university. They probably wanted a break.”

“Hmph.”

Deckard continued to glare, not liking Luke’s explanation, but Luke knew the other man had figured it out as the situation was playing out. He just wanted to complain

When Deckard didn’t say anything else, Luke smiles at him and reaches a hand out across his desk towards Deckard. Who glares at his hand but eventually brings his own up and intertwines their fingers. Rubbing the back of Deckard’s hands, Luke asks

“How are you feeling today?”

“Fine,” Deckard sighs, the scowl finally leaving his face. “Kept my lunch down at least. But our little bugger hasn’t stopped kicking my ribs for the last half hour.”

Luke could feel his heart soar as Deckard went on, the smaller man’s face growing softer as he talked about their baby

“How about we leave. We can finish our work at home, and that way I can see if I can’t help calm the little guy’s kicking.”

Deckard gave him a small smile and nodded.


	58. Pirate Au + Flirting Under Fire + Almost Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Miiniiniight: Pirate AU + Flirting Under Fire + Almost Kiss?

Luke Hobbs is a pirate. He didn’t start out in life as one though. No, he had been an officer in the navy, but now, after being betrayed by his own men and being accepted by pirates, Luke Hobbs is now a pirate

He’s third in command on the ship named “The Black Charger” that’s captained by Dom Toretto. The crew respects him and he enjoys their company

But, recently, an Admiral Brixton has been trying to get rid of all pirates, using any means necessary. So, Toretto was trying to gather as man pirate crews together to fight against Brixton’s huge navy

Which means, Luke’s put in charge of asking the Shaw captains to help them

When Luke has still been an officer, a commander of a ship, he had been tasked to hunt down Captain Owen Shaw. And he had. He burned Shaw’s ship and half of Shaw himself. It was the other Captain Shaw coming after him that made Luke realize that he’s better suited for the pirate life

Toretto’s crew had warned Captain Deckard Shaw off of him, threatening to use their allies against Shaw and his lack of allies. Deckard Shaw has glared at him, telling him the next time they saw each other, Luke would have a knife sticking out of his eye

Which, lucky for Luke, didn’t happen.

Instead, Shaw had reluctantly agreed to join Toretto’s armada, alongside his siblings, Captains Owen and Hattie Shaw, who were commanding their own ships, Owen having gotten a new crew.

But right now, Luke wasn’t really thinking of anything other than trying to stay alive. Brixton’s men had boarded Deckard’s ship and Luke and Shaw’s crew were fighting tooth and nail

It’s not until Luke literally runs into Deckard, does he remember the small captain is in the fight. Smiling from the adrenaline, Luke says without thinking

“When this is all over, we need a vacation.”

And he’s a bit shocked when Deckard smiles back at him, real glee and excitement in his eyes

“Well, I know a little spot that would suit us both.”

“Take me there sometime?” Luke winks, going along with it

“Help me get these rat bastards off my ship and I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

“Even your own cabin?”

And yes, Luke knows he’s tempting fate with that last one, but his mind is a little addled from the fight and adrenaline still pumping through him

Instead of running him through with his sword, Deckard smirks, his eyes enchanting

“I did say anywhere, didn’t I?” He nearly purrs are Luke

Luke knows he’s looking at Deckard like he wants to take him right there and then and wishes he could act upon it, but then he sees one of Brixton’s men coming up behind Deckard. Without thinking, Luke grabs Deckard and pulls him to his chest and with the other arm cuts the attacker down

Looking down at Deckard in his arms, the way the smaller man looks at him with wide, appreciative eyes, has Luke leaning down and Deckard leaning up to meet him

Luke can feel their lips nearly brush when he hears a shout

“Shaw!”

Snapping their heads up, they both see Admiral Brixton himself standing on the deck of Deckard’s ship, looking pissed off

“Finish this later?” Luke asks hopefully as he releases Deckard

“You can bet on it, Hobbs.”

And with that, Deckard is rushing away from him and jumps right into a sword fight with Brixton


	59. Scars + Body-Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Nix1327: I love Friday requests!!! How about the tropes scars and body-swap? Thanks Omni you’re the best!

It’s just another mission. Nothing special was supposed to happen. Beat some bad guys up, steal some information, save some people, and get out while explosions go off behind them. Nothing special

Or, that’s how it should have gone. Instead, the bad guy of the week shoots both Luke and Deckard with a weird gun, the blast throwing them into a wall, leaving them unconscious. The others have to pull them out and get them back to Nowhere safety

When Luke wakes up, he can feel very bump, bruise, and cut from the fight. And he feels oddly cold. Sitting up with a hiss of pain, he rubs his eyes, slowly waking up to the world

He doesn’t understand why he feels cold. He’s wearing a long sleeve shirt and a heavy blanket is covering him. But as he pulls his hand away from his face, Luke blinks. He’s never been this pale before

A little freaked out, he throws the blanket off of him, and freaks out

This isn’t his body

_ What was going on?! _

The body he was in was still muscular, but not incredibly defined as his was. He was very pale, still no hair, and when Luke threw the legs- not his legs- over the bed and stood up, he was much shorter

Looking around the room, Luke finally spots a mirror and walks over to it. When he stares into it, he’s not looking into his own eyes, but those of Deckard Shaw

“What the fuck?” He whispers and instead of his voice, the accented voice of Deckard comes out

Luke’s lost in shock, simply staring at the mirror and doesn’t hear the door open

“Deck?”

Turning around, Luke stares at Hattie wide eyed and she stares back at him, almost as if he’s grown two heads

“I-uh”

Huh. It was weird to hear the Brit’s voice stutter like that

Hatttie sighs.

“You’re not Deck, are you?”

Luke shakes his head

“Deck’s already awake and had his own freak out in your… body.” She says slowly

“How is this possible?” Luke asks her, the situation hitting him and scaring the hell out of him

“We don’t know,” Hattie says sadly. “We’re trying to figure it out right now.”

“What should I do?”

“I’m not sure. Get used to being shorter for a bit?” Hattie shrugs

“Real funny, Hatts.” And Luke doesn’t know why she’s staring at him, with shock and a tiny amount of panic. “What?”

“It’s just. I know you’re not Deck, but when you said that…” She trailed off

“Sorry.” Luke says, knowing this must be as weird for her as it is him

“It’s fine. Just. Stick around here for a bit. I’ll go get Deck.” And with that, she left, leaving Luke standing in the room, nearly shivering

“Maybe I shouldn’t get after him for wearing so many layers.” Luke mumbled and then grimaced. He would never get used to the other man’s voice coming out of his mouth.

Looking around the room, Luke didn’t really want to just stand around and wait. Not when he can still feel himself covered in dried blood and grime from the mission.

“Sorry, Shaw.” He says and heads into the bathroom to take a shower

He tries to be respectful, not looking in the mirror as he strips down. But as he moves his new body and brushes against his skin, he can feel so many scars. They were impossible to avoid

A bullet wound on the right shoulder, a long thin scar on the left hip, smaller wounds that looked like stab wounds on both thighs. And small, nearly there scars everywhere else.

And even though Luke isn’t trying to look, when he turns around to check on the shower’s water, he sees a glimpse at Deckard’s back. And feels his stomach drop. All of Deckard’s back is covered in scars

Long, angry looking scars that overlap. Luke isn’t an idiot. He can tell that Deckard had been whipped with something, no doubt a belt, too many times. Gently, Luke feels the ones that almost come over the shoulder and swears he can feel the phantom pain from them

Nobody deserved this.

Turning back to the shower, Luke enters it, trying to push the scars from his mind. He would ask Deckard about them later. Right now, he was going to focus on washing and then getting back into his own body


	60. Athlete Au + Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: It’s Friday already? Wow. Athlete Au + Mutual Pining(I say athlete au but what I really mean is...I secretly want to see the dynamics between gymnast Deck and Luke)

Deckard Shaw has just been accepted in the team for Britain’s Olympic gymnasts. He’s over the moon and excited that all of his hard work has finally paid off. He’s going to be going to the Olympics

When the event arrives and Deckard is warming up, waiting for the competition to start, he sees other men from around the world also warming up. They all look like they’re ready, even if a little nervous, and that’s when Deckard spots Luke Hobbs.

This might be Deckard’s first Olympics, but he’s been following the event since he was a kid. He knows Luke won silver in gymnastics four years ago. The man had been spectacular and had just lost gold by a few points

Deckard didn’t doubt Luke would be trying to get that gold this year. He was tempted to go and wish the guy luck, but decided against it, not wanting to interfere in Luke’s warm ups

Instead, after Deckard’s performance and near perfect score, he watches in awe as Luke matches his score exactly

Once the event is over and he’s been told to meet later to discuss advancing to the next round tomorrow, Deckard’s about to go back to his hotel room, but he’s stopped when someone calls out his name

“Shaw!”

Turning around, Deckard’s surprised to see Luke Hobbs running up to him

“Hey. Just wanted to introduce myself.” Luke smiles at him, holding a hand out. “Just wanted to congratulate you on getting such and amazing score earlier. New comers don’t always do as well as you did”

“Thanks.” Deckard responds and shakes Luke’s hand, admiring his firm hold

“I wanted to wish you luck tomorrow. The competition just gets worse from here.”

And Deckard’s touched that someone who’s supposed to be his rival is encouraging him.

“Same to you, mate.”

They part on good terms, and Deckard feels even better about tomorrow’s round.

The next day, Luke comes up to him again, right before the event. They talk while they wait their turns, and Deckard can’t help but lean into Luke’s hand when the bigger man pats him on shoulder right before Deckard walks out when it’s his turn

Again, he and Luke score the same and advance, going to the final round

This time though, Luke invites Deckard back to his room after the event. And he says yes

And even though Deckard’s far away from home and his family, he doesn’t feel lonely when he’s with Luke, listening to Luke talk about his daughter, his friends who always get into trouble. And in turn, Deckard talks about his siblings and how he fixes cars up in his spare time

Deckard secretly hopes Luke will kiss him when he leaves that night, but instead, Luke shuffles his feet and awkwardly tells Deckard good luck for tomorrow’s event

The last day, Deckard can feel his nerves fraying as he gets ready. It’s time to go big or go home. He can feel his foot tapping constantly with all of his pent up nervous energy

But he calms immediately when he hears Luke’s voice

“Good luck out there, Deck. Hopefully we can both bring some metals home today.”

And that they do. Deckard finally eeks out in front of Luke and is able to get gold during his very first Olympics. Luke looks pretty happy with his silver as he looks up at Deckard, smiling like crazy

When they’re off the field and out of view of cameras, Deckard can’t help but smile at Luke, happiness coursing through him

“I knew you could do it, Deck.” Luke congratulates him. And without thinking, Deckard wraps his arms around Luke’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

He feels Luke’s arms wrap around his waist as he kisses back just as eagerly


	61. Accidently Married + Unexpected Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by papertombstones: Hey, love your fic+ficlets!!! I'd be interested to see how tropes 16+67 would fit together for Shobbs. Accidentally married+unexpected virgin

Luke and Deckard are sent on an undercover mission to Vegas, acting like a couple. They’re trying to track down their bad guy at a casino, but have to keep following him around Vegas

At one point, they’re trying to go through a traveling chapel, and the “priest” at the chapel stops them, assuming they’re looking to be hitched

The guy doesn’t leave them alone and they need to leave to follow their bad guy. So, without thinking, they blindly agree to whatever the priest is saying and before they know it, the priests assistant is shoving rings on their fingers, a marriage certificate in Luke’s hand, and demanding payment for officiating them. Luke and Deckard share a look that says

“Fuck. We’re married now.”

But they don’t have time to think of it at the moment. Deckard pays the guy and they run off, both refusing to think on the matter until later.

Once they catch up with the bad guy and the mission is done, Mr. Nobody cheekily comes up to them and congratulates them

“Well, Mr. and Mr. Hobbs-Shaw, when’s the honeymoon? You’ll have to consummate the marriage!” And he pats them on the backs and leaves them staring at each other

Luke’s looking Deckard over, wondering if maybe a honeymoon wouldn’t be a bad idea, while Deckard’s face shows nothing of what he’s thinking.

But on the inside, he’s freaking out. Sure, he likes Luke, more than a friend, but marriage? A honeymoon?? It’s way too much to process and Deckard’s mind seems to be shutting down

Luke has to nearly drag Deckard back to the hotel room they’re sharing until their flight back home the next day.

Luke has finally picked up on Deckard’s nervousness and sits him down on the bed, and sits next to him and gently says

“If you want, we can file for divorce tomorrow. But just so you know, I’ll be demanding half of your cars,” he jokes and counts it as a victory when he sees a small smile on Deckard’s face

“I don’t think I’d mind being married, but…” Deckard trails off and looks away

“What? It’s ok, Deckard. You can tell me. I’m your husband now, after all.”

And even Luke has to take a moment to process that. Because, yeah, he wasn’t expecting to get married that day either

“I just. I don’t know if I can… consummate the marriage.”

And Luke’s starting to freak out.

“I, god, Deckard, I’m sorry. I thought you liked guys. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Luke starts to apologize, hoping he hasn’t scared the poor man

“It’s not that! I like men and women fine,” Deckard sighs. “I just haven’t… done anything with a man or woman.”

Luke can only stare at Deckard in shock. And when he doesn’t say anything for a while, Deckard finally turns to look at him

“Well?”

“I just didn’t realize you really did need to wear white at the wedding.” Luke says and laughs when Deckard smacks him on the shoulder

“Don’t be an arsehole.”

“I’m just surprised nobody’s offered is all,” Luke admits. “You’re a gorgeous man.”

Deckard feels himself blushing at that as he looks up at Luke

“You think so?”

“Hell yeah I do. And I’d be honored if you chose me to be your first, but only if you want it. We can have a perfectly fine marriage without “consummating” it Deckard. We can make it however we want.”

“And if I do want to consummate it?” Deckard whispers

“Then who am I to deny my husband’s wishes?” Luke smiles back at him


	62. Soulmate Au + Erotic Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Hi Omni! I love your Friday’s thanks for doing them! How about a Soulmate Au + Erotic Dreams? Thank you much!

When Luke was a kid, he couldn’t help but wonder who his soulmate would be his soulmate. He couldn’t wait until he was 18 and would start having his soul dreams

When a person became an adult and turned 18, they would start having dreams about their soulmate so they could better find each other. These dreams would consist of memories or shared dreams between the two soulmates

The night Luke turns 18, he almost can’t sleep because he’s so excited. But finally, he falls asleep and dreams. He sees a farm with a few chickens running around his feet and in the distance he can see a few cows in a field. Looking around, he spots two little kids playing on a homemade swing set. A boy was pushing the girl, who was laughing with glee. Luke didn’t know where they were other than a farm, but he could feel someone else’s joy at watch the little kids. His soulmates joy

And then Luke woke up.

He’s a little disappointed that he couldn’t tell where his soulmate is, but he’s happy that he got to feel his soulmate’s happiness. Getting up, he has to wonder what his soulmate saw

This goes on for years. Ever night, Luke would see a memory of his soulmate. Most of the memories are pleasant, featuring the little boy and girl, slowly growing up.

But some nights. Those memories feel like nightmares. Of his soulmate comforting the little boy and girl while pain races through them both. Luke desperately wishes he could go save his soulmate. Even when Luke has to run from his family and start a new life in LA

He wishes he could use these dreams to locate his soulmate, but none of his memories really gave Luke any indication of where his soulmate was.

And soon, the memories stopped featuring the little boy and girl. And only featured blood and death. Battlefields and explosions. Pain and suffering from his soulmate.

And as Luke joined the DEA and then the DSS, he had to wonder if his soulmate was seeing the same things from his memories as well

When Luke’s ex-lover shows up on his doorstep with baby Sam in her hands saying “you’re not my soulmate” and handing the baby off to him

Luke hopes his soulmate enjoys the memories of him staying up all night taking care of a baby. He has a feeling his soulmate likes kids, but he’s still nervous.

But as Sam starts growing up, and his soulmate’s memories get darker, Luke has to wonder when he’ll find his soulmate. It’s been so long

It’s not until Luke has to travel to across the world to track down Owen Shaw does Luke’s soulmate dreams start to change. They’re no longer memories, instead they’re proper dreams

One that Luke remembers perfectly is the night of the dancer

Luke went to sleep in a crappy hotel room and woke up in a chair, and wasn’t able to move. The room was dark but bright enough for him to see the tasteful decor. Suddenly, he can hear soft music and bells. Looking up, his eyes go wide as he watches a man sashay into the room, dressed like an exotic dancer, with fine silk tied from his wrists to connect to the thin crop top he was wearing. He wore pillows pants and on his ankles were brackets with small bells on them

The man wore a veil over his face so Luke couldn’t make out what he looked like. His skin was extremely pale but he was incredibly fit. He paused in the room and when the music started up again, this time much quicker and louder. The man stayed in beat with the music, dancing his way closer and closer to Luke. He circled Luke, brushing his hands against Luke, his whole body rolling with the music and tempting Luke to touch. But no matter how hard Luke struggled, he couldn’t move or touch the dancer. When the music ended, the dancer climbed into Luke’s lap and curded up against him.

“Come find me.” The dancer whispers, so quietly, Luke’s not sure if he actually spoke

These types of dreams plague Luke the whole time he’s tracking Shaw down. And they abruptly stop when Shaw ends up in the hospital. Almost all the dreams stop after that. Luke fears his soulmate was hurt or worse.

It’s not until he finds Deckard Shaw in his office, hacking his computer does Luke realize. He realized how similar the dancer and Deckard move. How their body shapes are the same. And when Deckard speaks, Luke finally realizes who he is

Luke’s soulmate


	63. Magical Au + Accidentally Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Magical Au + Accidentally Eavesdropping??

Luke Hobbs doesn’t particularly hate the Shaw siblings. He’s on good terms with Hattie, and he’s getting on much better terms with Deckard as time goes on. What he’s saying is, he hates Owen Shaw’s guts.

Mostly because he blames the other man for getting them into this mess.

Luke had been forced to team up with the Shaw siblings to take down a huge criminal mastermind who controlled the whole city of Paris. They were supposed to distract the guy at one of his extravagant parties and get enough dirt on him to through him in jail.

What Luke wasn’t counting on was Owen trying to go one step further and steal a bunch of stuff from the guy. Unfortunately, one of the guy’s guards saw Owen and the whole plan unraveled

So, now all four of them were hiding in a safe house in the middle of Paris, unable to leave in fear of the guy’s goons finding them. So, yeah. Luke hated Owen in that moment. He could be home by now, no. He was stuck until the coast was clear

The safe house was a small apartment above a small bakery. Only two rooms and one bath. Luckily, all three sibs stays in one room, giving the other to Luke. He didn’t really care if they bunked together, happy that they were giving him space away from their craziness

Because the longer he stayed with the Shaw siblings, the more… weird stuff he noticed. He swore there were things that hadn’t been there when he last looked. Or for some reason there was small ruins carved into the windowsills or door frames. And whenever he passed by the sibs’ room, he got a chill. When it was the peak of summer

Safe to say, Luke knew something was up with the sibs. So, you really couldn’t fault him for keeping an eye on them. He wasn’t trying to spy, but one night, when he walked out of the bathroom after a shower, he paused right in front of their room, the door surprisingly open a crack, all three sibs talking in whispers

“We can’t tell him, Deck!” Owen hissed

“We’re stuck here for the time being. We’re going to slip up eventually.” Hattie snaps back. “All thanks to you by the way”

“Hey! The guy had artifacts he shouldn’t have! Just imagine the damage he could have done with that ancient magic.” Owen barked at her

“Enough!” Deckard finally sighs and silences them. “Oh, you’re right. We couldn’t have let that jackass keep those magical items, but Hattie’s right as well. Hobbs is going to figure something’s up eventually. I’ll talk to him.”

“And tell him what? We can use magic? Deck, he’s not going to believe you!”

“We’ll see.”

Luke takes that as a cue to leave before one of the sibs could notice him. When he’s back in his room, he sits on his bed and thinks. It makes sense that the sibs could be magical. The things they do seem almost impossible half the time

About twenty minutes later, Deckard knocks on his door, peaking his head in

“Can we talk?”

“Sure.”

Deckard sits next to him on the bed, fiddling with his hands

“So, I have something to tell you.”

“You and your siblings are what? Wizards? Warlocks? Witches?”

Deckard stares at him in shock

“You knew?”

“Well, I kinda guessed from the stuff around this place. And Owen admitting that he stole magic stuff from our target.”

“You were eavesdropping.” Deckard glares at him

“You guys were loud. And you were going to tell me anyway. So, tell me what you guys can do.”

Sighing, Deckard shakes his head

“It’s easier if I show you.”

He brings his hands up and cups them together, and Luke’s eyes go wide when a ball of what can only be described as magic forms in Deckard’s hands. It’s made up of little swirling wisps of dark blue tendrils that seem to lick at Deckard’s skin

“Holy shit” is all Luke can whisper


	64. Soulmate Au + First Words as Soulmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Hey Omni! Idk if you're open to things off the request list 👉👈 but I was wondering if you can do a Soul Mates AU but like a "First words to eachother are written somewhere on them" and have them either forget about them or they try to ignore their feelings. I thought about this last Saturday and I had to ask //////////

Apparently, Luke got his soul words when he was only a few months old. Right over his heart. His mother had been so thankful they appeared so early, because that meant he and his soulmate were the same age and they wouldn’t have to wait around for the other to born. As soon as they could, they could find each other

But the words themselves always had Luke worried. “Just one sec.”

Was his soulmate a receptionist, a waiter, or something like that?? It was such a common thing to say. How the hell was he supposed to recognize who his soulmate was?

Safe to say, Luke had a  _ lot _ of false positives when he grew up. The only thing he had going for him was that his soulmate was the same age as him, it ruled out anyone who was older or younger than him, but still didn’t rule out who the hell who his soulmate was

So, he learned how to ignore his soul words when they were spoken. And that’s how he doesn’t even notice when Deckard Shaw says those exact words to him

All he knows is the man’s trying to escape after breaking into his office and hacking his computer. He doesn’t even remember the conversation he and Deckard had when he wakes up in the hospital after being thrown out a window

Meanwhile, Deckard is quietly freaking out

He nearly killed his soulmate. Growing up, he had been so confused by his soul words. “IT guy” and “six ways to hell” and “stick it where the sun don’t shine” was obviously an insult and the wording and language had confused the hell out of him and his family. Luckily, the words sat on his hip, so nobody except any lovers he took would see them

When he heard Luke Hobbs, the DSS agent who had landed Owen in a coma say that, Deckard had tried to escape. It was too much to process and Deckard didn’t want to think about it. And he really wasn’t thinking as he fought his soulmate and threw a bomb at him. He was running on instinct and apparently his instincts thought throwing a bloody bomb was a good idea

Deckard doesn’t know what to think about his soulmate. Should he try to see him? Explain what he did and why? Should he demand to know why Luke had hurt his little brother? It was all too much and ultimately, Deckard decided to handle on thing at a time. He didn’t know his soulmate, but he loved Owen, so revenge came first.

But he didn’t expect his soulmate to look at him with disdain and disgust and throw him in prison.

Even as a kid, Deckard had dreamed of meeting his soulmate. But one Luke Hobbs destroyed that dream when he shoved Deckard into that cell.

When they see each other again, Deckard feels his heart crack more and more as he takes his soulmate in. He wants so badly, but Luke’s not giving. So, Deckard ignores the situation, just like Luke seems to be doing

It’s almost impossible not to reach out and feel Luke. To touch him and hold him. Especially when he wears a tank top and Deckard can  _ see _ the edges of Luke’s soul words. Deckard is almost sick.

And he absolutely hates Luke when he smiles at him, being friendly. Deckard waits with baited breath for Luke to bring it up. But he never does. Not at Nowhere and not even on the roof when Deckard shows up with Dom’s son. Luke just smiles at him and says nothing about being soulmates

When he’s forced to work with Luke to save Hattie, Deckard wants to kill the man. How cruel can he be?! To insult Deckard, his soulmate, and then turn around and flirt with his  _ sister?! _

Deckard might accept that Luke hates him, but he will not let the guy near his sister. No, if Luke wanted to be in his life, then he better be with him or not be there at all.

Hattie of course picks up on his mood and attitude. When the whole fiasco with Eteon is finished on Samoa, she corners him and asks him what’s wrong

“Hobbs is my soulmate and he hates me.”

He doesn’t look at Hattie, too embarrassed and disgusted at himself and Luke. He doesn’t want to see he disappointment on Hattie’s face. He’s already been a bad brother, he doesn’t need to know he’s a bad soulmate too

What he doesn’t see is the unbridled fury on Hattie’s face. Luke had told her to her face that he hadn’t found his soulmate yet. But here Deckard is, saying there were. She knew Deckard and his want to believe in soulmates. He wasn’t lying

She gives Deckard a quick hug, still not saying anything before she flies out of the room, storming down the hallway to Luke’s room. It’s the middle of the night and Hattie gets a thrill out of turning the lights on and waking Luke up

“What the hell?! Hattie!”

She’s too consumed with rage to say anything as she storms up to Luke, who’s sitting up, eyes wide as he takes in the hell beast Hattie has almost transformed into

And he’s too slow to react when he sees her arm pull back. She hits him right in the nose, and they both hear a sickening  _ crunch _

“What the FUCK!”

“What the hell is wrong with you Hobbs!” Hattie hisses, tempted to punch Luke again

“What’s wrong with me?! You’re the one who came in here!”

“DECKARD’S YOUR SOULMATE!” She screams at the top of her lungs, not able to hold it in any longer. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM, NOT TREAT HIM LIKE SHIT YOU ARSEHOLE.”

Luke stares at her, broken nose completely forgotten

“What?” He asks in a small voice

“He’s your soulmate and what have you done?! Treat him like shit! He’s been looking for his soulmate for so long, but apparently you couldn’t care about him!”

“I-“

“Don’t you dare apologize to me, you piece of shit! Apologize to Deckard!” With that, she storms away, too angry and knows that if she keeps talking to him, she’s going to do far worse than break his nose

Deckard can hear Hattie screaming, but he knows she’s not in trouble. That’s the same kind of scream she would use when Owen has pulled a prank on her as kids. He stays in his room, staring out the window. Hattie doesn’t come back to him

About an hour later, he heard a knock on his door.

“Can I come in?” Luke asks, bandage on his nose

Deckard’s tempted to send him away but decides against it and waves him in

Luke sits next to him on the bed, both staring out at the starry night

“I never knew we were soulmates.” He says quietly. “But if I had, I probably would have kissed you the night we met. Not kick your ass.”

Deckard snorts

“I kicked your ass.”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Luke smirks faintly and wraps an arm around Deckard’s shoulders, who leans against him.

They both know things aren’t right between them, but there’s no going back, only forwards


	65. Injured Owen + Overprotective older brother Deckard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Yes Friday! Sick/injured Owen on a job and embarrassing protective brother Deckard?

Letty had been running with Owen’s crew for about a year now. She knew how things were supposed to go down.

Shaw would figure out contingency plan after contingency plan out and tell them all what to do, and they all follow his orders down to the letter

If only frozen ice was as trained to do what Shaw wanted like them. But it isn’t. So, when they’re trying to steal something and have to go over a frozen lake, most of the them make it over the ice. Most

One of the crew goes down, his whole car goes through the ice. Worst of all, he’s the one with the goods.

“Shaw! Man down!” Someone screams over their coms

Shaw doesn’t say anything, only turns his own car around and parks it far enough away from the broken ice. And Letty’s eyes go wide when she sees Shaw jump out of his car and dive into the water.

“What the fuck is he thinking?” She says, and is echoed by the other crew members.

They’re all nervously waiting for him to re-emerging, and when he does, he’s carrying their crew member and the stolen item

They rush to his side, pulling both men out, and luckily they’re both alive.

“Get us out of here,” Shaw gasps, still coughing up frozen water

Shaw tells them to leave their crew member at the hospital, with them leaving the country and going back to their home base in London

“The idiot will get paid, but he can find his own way home. And a new job.” Shaw growls, still soaking wet and shivering like crazy

He refuses everyone’s help, telling them to mind their own business. But Letty doesn’t like how Shaw is still shivering even though he’s changed and dry. The whole plane ride back, she swears she can hear his teeth chattering and his voice stuttering as he calls up their buyer, telling them he’ll get the exchange done once they touch down in London.

Letty’s able to fall alseep in the plane, but she wakes up towards the end, hearing horrible coughing. Standing, she follows the sound and finds Shaw curled up in his corner of the plane, shivering under several blankets, almost coughing a lung up. He glares at her and nearly bites her hand when she reaches over and puts her hand on his forehead

“Fucking hell, Shaw! You’re burning up!”

“Fuck off!” He hisses, slapping her hand away, but even with that move, she can tell he’s very weak. “I’m fine.”

“My ass you are!”

“Mind your own bloody business!” He snaps

“Fine!”

She storms away, but sighs when she hears Shaw coughing again. At this rate, he was about to catch pneumonia. He had to be severely sick, especially not to have noticed Letty reaching for his phone and grabbing it out of his pocket

He really shouldn’t have insisted she get better at pickpocketing

Going through his phone, she tried to find someone that would be willing to help him. The most recently texted person was named “Mother Hen”. Letty really hoped she wasn’t about to contact one of Shaw’s lovers. Ew

Hitting the call button, Letty waited

“What do you want, Oh? I’m busy.”

“This isn’t Shaw, I mean Owen.” Letty says

“Who the bloody hell is this?” The voice did a 180 as he hissed venom at her

“Letty Ortiz. I work in Shaw’s crew.”

“Why are you calling from his phone?”

“Look. The idiot’s really sick. But I don’t think he’s going to do anything about it. We’re coming back to London soon, we should be there in a few hours.”

“Thanks for calling me.” The voice says, and promptly hangs up

When they land in London, Shaw walks down the steps of the plane on shaking legs, looking paler than ever. But he keeps refusing any help from the crew

“Owen Gregory Shaw!”

Everyone snaps their heads up at the shout. On the tarmac, a man is approaching them and quickly

“Deck?” Shaw calls weakly and falls into a coughing fit

And soon enough, the man is on Owen, pulling him close, feeling his forward head and berating him

“Why the flying fuck are you out here and not in a bed?”

“Need to-“

“You need to be resting, you complete idiot.”

The crew watches as Shaw tries to wiggle away from the man, but is too weak to do so

“Deck. I’m fine. I need to contact my buyer.”

“Like hell you are!”

When Shaw tries to walk away, the man easily grabs his wrist and starts dragging him away.

“Deck!”

“Shut it, Oh! You’re not doing anything until you’re fine again.”

The crew still doesn’t do anything, even when Shaw looks back at them, begging them with his eyes to save him. They all shrug, not wanting to piss the guy off

They don’t see Shaw again for two weeks, but when he comes back, he’s healthy, but pissed.

Lining them all up, he glares at them and hisses

“Which one of you called my brother on me?!”

I hope you enjoy this friend! I love doing overprotective Deckard!!


	66. Sleep Intimacy + Mutual Pining (One Bed Trope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by My-dandelion-darling: Oooooh~ Can I get a sleep intimacy with mutual pining! Possibly like a "There's only one bed" trope. Omni I love Fridays!! I could come up with random prompts all day ❤❤ And you're writing is beautiful I just love them!

When Deckard is asked to go on what felt like the tenth mission this month with Luke Hobbs, he had to wonder what Mr. Nobody is thinking. He must know that he’s been looking at Hobbs differently and would willingly take any opportunity to talk or be with the man

Now, he was really cursing Mr. Nobody’s name. Because he had set them up in a hotel room while they staked out the bad guy’s mansion. But the hotel room had only one bloody bed

“I’m not sleeping on the floor, Princess.” Luke called out to him. “So, either learn to share or have fun on the floor.”

Deckard glares at him, wishing the man wasn’t so accepting of sharing a bed. It would be easier if Luke didn’t want to be so close to him

No, it seemed like Luke Hobbs was a very touchy person. Always brushing against Deckard, patting his shoulder, and Deckard swore the man tried to touch his hand any time he handed him something

And the worst thing was, Deckard knew that when he shared a bed with anyone, he would naturally cuddle up to them. His sibs were the same way

So, Deckard was very tempted to sleep on the floor, but he didn’t. He could control himself.

It’s one of the most difficult nights of Deckard’s life. And he’s endure torture for two days and nights straight

Every time he fell alseep, he felt himself jerking back awake, closer to Luke. Kicking himself, Deckard would slowly move away from Luke and try to fall back to sleep, only to wake up, close to Luke again. Rinse and repeat

Deckard’s lost count of how many times he does it, before Luke snaps

“Would you fucking knock it off, Shaw?!”

Deckard nearly flinches away and opens his mouth to snap back, but suddenly, Luke has his arms wrapped around him. He nearly crushes Deckard to his chest as he tucks Deckard’s head under his chin and twists their legs together

“Will you go the fuck to sleep now?”

“Yeah.” Deckard mumbles into Luke’s bare chest


	67. A/B/O + Unexpected Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Because I loved you last a/b/o fic, what about another one with the trope ‘unexpected virgin’ because that trope is amazing with Shobbs!

Deckard hates being an omega sometimes. Especially when he’s surrounded by so many alphas and is about to go into heat

Deckard also hated himself for forgetting his pills that kept him from going into heat. He had been so focused on getting out of the house and away from his brother and sister who were about to have a stand off. They might love each other, but they’re still both alphas who wanted a good fight once in a while

Now Deckard was cursing himself, his siblings, and every goddamn alpha in the room for making his heat even worse and making him want to lay down and spread his legs

He stays in the corner, trying to stay out of the way as he listens to Mr. Nobody and his agents talk about the mission. He took one look at the mission and details and knows exactly how they’re going to handle it. He doesn’t need to listen

He doesn’t think he could anyway, since he’s too focused on keep his legs closed and concentrating on his breathing. He doesn’t need to pant in front of these boneheads

He doesn’t notice when Luke Hobbs steps up next to him

“These guys are way too green for this mission.”

Deckard has to clench his jaw do not to let out a moan when he smells Luke’s scent. Deckard doesn’t know why, but compared to any other alpha, Luke smells the best. And it takes all of Deckard’s will not to jump the man

He simply grunts in response

“You all right? You’re usually not this complaint when Little Shit gets on his high horse over there.”

“Don’t care.” Deckard says shortly and keeps his eyes forward

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He hisses, irritation very obvious

“Are you-“

“Fuck off, Hobbs.” Deckard hisses and can’t stand having the alpha so close. He storms away, leaving all the alphas

He rushes to the bathroom, slamming the door and tries to splash water on his face to calm down. He’s never been out while in heat. He knows he shouldn’t be. He should just leave the mission to the newbies and go home and deal with his heat

“Hey, are you sure you’re ok?”

“Fuck off!” Deckard nearly screamed at the alpha, twisting his head around to glare at Luke, who was holding his hands up in surrender

“Look. I’m going to stop pussyfooting around. I know you’re in heat. I bet everyone could smell it.”

Deckard feels the blood rush from his face.

“Hey, hey. It’s fine. They’re trained enough to not attack an unmated omega. But you probably shouldn’t be around them right now.”

“I know.” Deckard hisses, but the anger in him is disappearing quickly. His breath is coming out quickly, and his legs are getting weaker. He has to hold himself up on the sink

“Do you need help?” Luke asks quietly and walks closer to him

Deckard can feel a whine trying to force its way out of his throat when he feels Luke’s hand on him. He slowly turns around, staring up at Luke. The alpha is so close, and his scent is so encompassing. Deckard can’t stop himself from shaking, wanting it so bad

“I-I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you need help?”

“I’ve never had help before.” Deckard admitted quietly

Luke stared him.

“Never?”

“Never.”

“Do you want help?”

Deckard bites his lip, just thinking. Luke has been one of the only alphas ever to respect him and treat him like an equal. He wouldn’t be the worst bed partner

“Yes.”

Smiling, Luke leans down and brushes his lips agains this

“I’m going to make you feel so good, omega”


	68. Relationship Reveal to the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: If it’s not too late Could I maybe get a thing where it’s basically whenever there’s a get together Shobbs is always in a corner flirting or brushing up against each other and everyone is like “eh,” but when one time they see engagement rings on their fingers and they’re all like “since wHEN?!” whilst Hattie and Owen exchange money in the background.

Whenever the Toretto crew has an outing, they try to keep Hobbs and Shaw separated. They’ve seen how much those two get into fights. The insults they keep throwing at each other all the time. And how if ones close to the other, they’ll give the other a look

So, the crew tries to keep them apart and doesn’t notice the signs.

They don’t see how the insults and fights no longer hold heat, or at least, not the type of heat the crew expects. The insults and nicknames are definitely more fond in nature, at least to Luke and Deckard. And the only reason they’ll shoot looks at each other is because they’re warning the other not to get too handsy or else they better finish what they started 

But when Roman spots a flash of gold on Luke’s hand, he has to ask

“I thought you weren’t married Hobbs.”

“Got engaged a month ago.” Luke says

“To who?” Tej asks, the whole crew listening in on the conversation

“Uh.”

Luke’s looking at all of them confused. He’s waiting for someone to yell out “ha! We knew all along!” but nobody does

“To Deckard.”

Duh

Everyone’s heads whip over to Deckard, who’s walking back outside from putting baby Brian down for Letty. He stops when he sees everyone staring at him

“You and Hobbs are engaged?!” Ramsey nearly squeals in excitement

“Yeah. We’ve been dating for a year now.”

“You have?” Letty asked, stunned

“You guys didn’t notice?” Luke asks, he and Deckard staring at them in confusion. “I thought Tweedledee and Tweedledum’s jokes made it obvious enough.”

“Fuck off, wanker.” Owen hisses at him when Luke points at him and Hattie

“Oh shut up, you’re just mad I won the bet.”

“What bet?” Dom asks, suspicious

“We bet on how long it’d take all of you to notice that they’re married.” Hattie shrugs, counting the money Owen gives her, and the elbowing him when he doesn’t give her her last 10 pounds

“Well. I guess congratulations are in order then.” Dom says, looking between the two men and finally seeing the looks of love between them


	69. Love Confessions + Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Racheld93: Hey babe loving all these tickets as usual... try this one, Love confession + Summer Camp, except it's not really a summer camp it's a team exercise camp thing that Mr. Nobody sends the whole crew and the Shaws to for better trust and cohesion.

Deckard thinks this whole thing is stupid. Absolutely, utterly stupid.

He doesn’t mind roughing it outside, with cabins that needed to be updated and roofs needing to be patched. He likes his flat in London, but can live without out if need be

And he doesn’t mind the obstacle course Mr. Nobody sets up for the whole crew, to try and encourage them to get better at the physical side of their missions.

And hell, if it had just been him and his siblings, Deckard would be enjoying this little two week “summer camp”.

But no.

Mr. Nobody just had to make him and his siblings go with the whole Toretto crew. And now he has to listen to their whining

Owen seemed to think Roman’s grousing was cute, but Deckard didn’t. The guy couldn’t even finish the first part of the obstacle course. Owen could run circles around him and keep encouraging him

But now, here Mr. Nobody was, having them do trust exercises and he forbid him and his sibs from working together. Hattie easily partnered up with Ramsey, while Owen snagged Roman. Sighing, Deckard looked over at Luke and could see the guy didn’t look particularly happy with the situation either

“Want to partner up, twinkletoes?” Deckard called out as he walked closer to the taller man

“Sure.” He shrugged

The rest of the afternoon was full of activities to get them to trust each other fully. Owen seemed to be having a blast picking on Roman, keeping a menacing smile on his face the whole time.

Meanwhile, Deckard could feel his cheeks growing hotter each time he was forced to touch Luke or be touched by him. The other man’s touch just felt so good and perfect. Maybe he didn’t hate this as much as he thought

Once Mr. Nobody released them for the day, Deckard was surprised when Luke asked him if he could stay in his cabin for the night.

“Pearce and Parker snore way too much.”

“And you don’t think my siblings and I don’t?”

Luke chuckles.

“You guys are trained spies, I doubt you snore.”

Fair.

Shrugging, Deckard agreed. It was nice to have Luke in their cabin. It helped put a stop to Owen and Hattie’s constant talk of conspiracy theories at least.

The next day was a free day and Deckard easily waved his sibs off to the lake, letting them time each other on how long they could hold their breath while he stayed on the beach to supervise. Owen was about to dive for the third time when Luke sat down next to him

“Nobody has lost his goddamn mind.” Luke said in lieu of a greeting

“What did he do now?”

“Nothing new. It’s just this whole thing,” Luke waved his hand all around him. “This is all a waste of time! None of us are going to change after this. The only thing that’s happening is your brother giving Pearce nightmares.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be getting those kinds of dreams.”

“Either way.” Luke rolled his eyes. “We could be doing something productive instead.”

Deckard chuckles at that

“What’s so funny, Shaw?”

“Just don’t ever see you getting so riled up over something so inane. You’re getting paid for this at least.”

“I don’t like wasting my time, even if I’m being paid.”

“Just see it as a vacation. That’s what Hattie’s doing. She’d rather be out her with us than doing a mission for MI6.”

Luke’s quiets after that. Looking over, Deckard smiles at him and scoots over until he and Luke are brushing shoulders

“If I’m being honest, I’d rather be here with you than anywhere else.”

Luke blinks at him.

“Really?”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be here. As long it’s with you.”

Deckard feels his face heating up but keeps his eyes trained on Luke’s face

He watches Luke look him over before a smile breaks out on his face

“You know what? I think I could say the same about you, Deckard.”

Smiling back, Deckard can’t help but lean into Luke, letting him wrap an arm around his shoulders


	70. Royal Au + Pirate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon: Hey, oH! what about a Royal AU + Pirate AU??

Prince Deckard Shaw was on his way to his new home, to be wed to his future husband, King Brixton.

His parents needed Brixton’s soldiers and money and the easiest way to do so was to marry Deckard off to him.

Deckard didn’t hate his parents for doing it, but he wasn’t happy. He would rather they just ask some other kingdom to help and not send him a whole ocean away from his home and siblings

He’s been traveling with the royal crew for two weeks now and he’s surprised how quickly he’s gotten his sea legs. Deckard wouldn’t mind staying on a ship forever if that meant staying away from Brixton

It seems like he almost gets his wish, when one day, the captain of the ship yells

“Pirates!”

The infamous ship, the Cruel Agent, is on the horizon and coming straight for them.

“My prince, please hide below deck!”

_ “How am I supposed to hide below me?” _

Deckard hurries down below with no complaint, but when he feels the ship rock horribly and the sound of wood on wood sounds through the air, Deckard can’t hide anymore

When he bursts onto the deck, he sees so many pirates. They out number his crew two to one. All of his crew has been taken hostage, his captain pushed to his knees in front of everyone

“Stop!” Deckard yells out, rushing in front of his captain and pushing a sword away from his neck. “What do you bastards want.”

“Our captain wants the prince. This is a royal ship, he should be on it.”

“Then take me and leave these men alone!”

The pirates all look at each other before the guy in front of him shrugs and grabs Deckard’s arm and pulls him.

“Anybody try anything funny and I cut out his tongue!” The guy holding Deckard yells to Deckard’s crew, a knife dangerously close to Deckard’s mouth.

If Deckard didn’t fear for his crew’s lives, he would have bitten the hand so close to him

But he doesn’t. Instead, he lets the guy drag him off of his ship and onto the pirate ship. Immediately, he’s shackled to the mast, the crew running around him, getting ready to set sail. With being in front of the whole crew, Deckard doesn’t dare try to get out of the cuffs, knowing they’ll try to hurt him if he does

He hears a man yelling out orders and he looks up to the upper deck to see a large man. The sun frames him perfectly and Deckard swears he sees a god standing in front of him. The man keeps yelling out orders, slowly coming down the stairs to the deck.

Deckard feels the ship moving and watches his own get smaller and smaller on the horizon

“Prince Deckard Shaw, I assume.” A voice says next to him

Snapping his head forward, the large man from earlier is standing in front of him. He’s dressed formally, and is clearly the captain.

“Yes.” Deckard says, eyes narrowed. “And who are you?”

“Captain Luke Hobbs.” The man says and gives Deckard a short bow. “Sorry for the rough treatment. But I needed you off that ship.”

“So you can hold me for random?” Deckard hisses at him, and lunges at the man, but is kept tethered to the main mast by his chains

“No.” Hobbs says shortly. “To rescue you.”

“What? Rescue me? I don’t know how far along your scurvy is, but this-“

Deckard shook the chains on his wrists

“-is not rescuing.”

“Yeah, well. I heard you were a sneaky little shit, so I had to take some precautions. We can finish this in my cabin though.”

He nods to his men and they unlock Deckard’s chains but nearly frog march him to Luke’s cabin. He’s shoved in after the captain and the door locked behind them

“Drink?” Luke asks, holding a wine bottle. Deckard sighs and rubs his wrists.

“Why not?”

Sitting down across from Luke, Deckard takes the glass staring at Luke the whole time. Taking a sip, he finds it’s actually good wine

“What did you mean by rescuing me?”

Luke sighed

“A lord in King Brixton’s lands heard a rumor in Brixton’s court the other day. He told his neighboring kingdom’s king, Toretto, about the rumor.”

“And the rumor?”

“That Brixton planned on having you killed on your way to his kingdom so he could start a war with your country, siding with your parents’ enemies and taking your kingdom.”

Deckard stared at Luke. The man stared back, his eyes sad, but truthful.

Deckard down his wine and put his glass out for more, which Luke didn’t deny him

“So, what is to be done with me?” Deckard asks, finishing his second glass of wine just as quickly.

Luke shrugged

“That’s up to you. Toretto might offer you sanctuary. But either way, I don’t think my ship can sail you back to your kingdom, not until tensions die down and I know my ship won’t get attacked because we have you aboard. Brixton has men near your coasts and I don't want to risk it.”

“And what if I just want to stay here?” Deckard asks, knowing the wine is making him bold

“You’d want to stay here? On a pirate ship? Didn’t think that was your style, Princess.”

“Prince. And you don’t really know me, do you, Captain?” Deckard smirked

“That I don’t,” Luke smirked back. “Welcome aboard, Deckard.”


End file.
